Antifreeze
by Kaosumi
Summary: Lunafrost was a femme leader of another planet. One destroyed by the Decepticons. Optimus Prime takes her on his team so he can keep an eye on her. A fusion of holoform and spark leaves Luna's processor wiped clean. Can Optimus see the spark that once belong to the bot he so desperately needed? Or will the lack of metal cause them both to be blind? (May or may not be A.U.)
1. Getting to Earth

**Hey guys! Kaos here! I was doing some thinking and got an idea for a transformers story. I decided to make this one for Optimus Prime as he's my favorite next to Bumblebee. I'm setting this in the movies if anyone was wondering what world this is in. I think it's called Bay universe or something...I'm not sure! It's late and I'm not so good with words at this time of day. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Lunafrost and Heatwrath. I have had the hardest time attempting to create my OC's name. I spent two days just trying to figure it out. Okay, I'm rambling. Time for some fun! Let me know what you think. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sabertron. A planet destroyed by greed. Millions of Sabertronians lost to the blades of war. So many sparks of life cut short all because of the one known as Heatwrath. The mech attacked my planet for the Energon we stored for Cybertron. Our sister planet was on the brink of war, yet we remained neutral for the sake of the Energon. Heatwrath was a Decepticon. A true brute of his kind. He tried to take my planet in the name of Megatron and destroyed it in the process. A few of my fellow Sabertronians were captured and enslaved as mates to the Decepticons. We were a femme race. A race I would later learn was similar to Earth's Amazonian tribes. I had called myself a leader, yet I ran from the destruction of my home. I did all I could to protect my fellow femmes, but we were outnumbered and outgunned.

I took the last loading ship to Cybertron. I saved as much Energon as I could upon it. My captured friends would refuse to mate, and they would be killed for doing so. Our ancestors taught us to wait for our sparkmates, as love was a rare occurrence for us. They may force a few of my people to mate only to find that the femmes would sacrifice themselves, if it meant their captors would suffer once they were dead. My spark would ache with the loss. I would be the only Sabertronian to survive, though I would hope that I was wrong.

I made my way to Cybertron as fast as my ship could carry me. Hoping I could get the remaining Energon to the Autobots. I sure as _hell_ wasn't going to let the Decepticons get their hands on it. I would soon find myself landing on an Autobot base, where I would tell a mech named Ironhide what happened to my planet and my people. Ironhide would take me to see their leader, a mech I had not met as of yet. His name was Optimus Prime. He was a bot whose name could command respect by simply being spoken. I would tell him what had transpired before my arrival, how I had collected what Energon I could and came straight to him. He would give me his deepest condolences and request that I stay with them. He would not ask that I join the Autobots, so I would question him. Prime would look at me with saddened optics. He would say that he would not ask me to fight in a war that had already brought me so much grief. I would thank him and state that a leader who has no one to lead is no leader at all, just simply another solider with a mission. He would nod in agreeance and ask what that mission would be for me. I would tell him that my mission would be to seek revenge, yet I would rather request to join another squad than to waste my Energon on something that would never bring me peace. No matter how satisfying it would be.

Prime would state that I was welcome to join Autobots in their battle to defeat Megatron and his forces. I would tell him it would be an honor to serve him and thank him for his hospitality. He would smile and ask me my name. I would tell him that my name was Lunafrost and that I specialized in both tracking and hand-to-hand combat, though I could use any weapon handed to me.

He would nod and instruct Ratchet to give me a once over to ensure I was fit for battle. I would follow this Ratchet to the medical bay and have my circuits checked for functionality. Once he gave a clean bill of health I would follow another bot named Hound to my room, listening to him chatter about weapons and such on the way.

I would spend years with the Autobots, fighting alongside them, shedding Energon and precious metal with them. I spent most of my time with Optimus Prime and a cadet named Bumblebee. Prime would seem like a father to Bee, though they were not related. I would come to care for the Autobots just as much as I had cared for my own people. One mech in particular, however, would invade my processor more often than I cared for. Prime was a busy mech, he hardly had time to recharge let alone spend time with a femme he hardly trusted. I would feel my spark sink at times like those. I cared for Prime more than the others, so his distrust would sadden me. Had I not proven myself to him? Had I not bled Energon alongside him? Had I not shed precious metal just as he had? What command had he given that I would not follow? These were the questions I would ask myself every time Prime would look so coldly towards me. Then one day I would realize the answer. It was as plain as day. I had not died protecting my people. I had not sacrificed my life to protect those I cared for. I had not acted like a true leader.

Realizing this would both sadden and anger me. I would take my anger out on one Decepticon after another. I would destroy one Decepticon base on my own only to return to an enraged Prime. He would tell me how reckless I was and how I could have died. I would hand him Heatwrath's head and ask him if my death would make him happy. He would stare at me, confusion showing in his optics. I would walk away, not caring where I ended up so long as I was away from all of them; a mistake it would seem. Jolt would contact me and tell me the base was being attacked and that they were outnumbered. I would run as fast as my legs could carry me. I would join the fight and we would begin to win. I would have Prime's back towards the end of the fight. He and I made a great pair. Once the battle had been won, I would apologize to Prime for leaving. He would place his servo on my shoulder and say he understood. He would apologize for not trusting me and that from now on, I was family. Prime would walk away and I would see that a Decepticon, who was not fully dead yet, would throw his sword at Prime. Leadfoot would take his head as I ran for Prime. I would take the sword for him, fear would allow me to arrive before Prime first. He would call my name as I hit my knees. Ratchet would remove the sword from my back and Prime would carry me to the med bay. Ratchet would do what he could for me, but my spark chamber had been compromised. There was no hope for my survival that Ratchet could find, barring me fusing to my holoform. Prime would declare that this wasn't an option and would leave in a hurry.

To my disbelief, Prime would use everyone at his disposal to attempt to end the war for good. I would not allow myself to be the reason Prime sacrificed his men in vain. I would slowly make my way to my ship. It would be there that I would find a planet named Earth with life forms I could live amongst. I would take off, without a word. I would open my spark chamber and hold it in my servo. I would then don my holoform. I would fuse my holoform with my spark. I would experience the most severe pain imaginable. This fusion had never had survivors before. I would not expect to survive it. This would be my only choice. I would chance it. Darkness would come over me when the fusion was completed. I would believe I was dead.

I had not expected to awaken in a field beneath the sun, or awaken at all for that matter. I felt heavy and disoriented. You can imagine my confusion as I could not remember who I was, where I was, or why I was there. All I know is that I'm alive, and that for some reason, I feel hopeful.

* * *

 **Oh would you look at that. Luna has forgotten everything. I sure hope the government doesn't find her first...that would suck. Keep your fingers crossed! Sam may be camping near by with his folks. His mother might find her and take her in. Will Sam get a sister? Looks like the Witwicky family may have bitten off more than they can chew...or did the government do that? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! _~~Leave some love~~_ ^.^**


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Hey guys! So I wasn't sure where to take the story so I took it both ways! (May or may not be set after the first movie, even though I've brought back Jazz and introduced Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound a bit early. XD) Hope you like it!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

I rubbed my forehead and sat up. _Where am I?_ I looked around to see a two people running over to me with a yellow car following behind them. The girl had dark hair, blue eyes, and tan colored skin. The boy was dark haired, hazel eyed, and slightly tan. I stared at them as they knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked me as I looked at the girl.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked and I just shook my head.

"My name's Mikaela and this is Sam. Do you remember your name?"

I shook my head again and looked at the car as it came up to us. It transformed before our eyes. Sam looked at the robot.

"What's wrong Bee?" The boy asked the robot as it walked over to what I had assumed to be a crash site. It investigated the crash and came back over.

"She's different, but I know her."

The two people looked at me and then back at Bee. _Strange name._ Same got up and Mikaela helped me up.

"You know this girl Bee?"

He nodded, turned back into a car and opened his doors.

"Get in."

Sam smiled at me.

"Come on. We'll get you somewhere safe before the government decides to show up."

Sam walked over to Bee and got in. Mikaela helped me walk to the car. I got in the back seat as Mikaela got in. Bee took off. He was in a mega hurry for some reason. I sat in the middle of the seat and leaned on the middle console.

"Uh, Bee was it?"

The radio shifted channels.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

I smiled.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?"

Mikaela leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you're not in trouble. We just want to make sure you're okay."

The radio shifted again.

"What she said."

I sighed and nodded. I still felt heavy so I laid down on the back seat. The ride was quiet. Mikaela and Sam were talking softly in case I might be sleeping. I sat back up when Bee slowed down. When he stopped Sam and Mikaela got out. I followed behind Mikaela and watched as Bee transformed back into a robot. He whistled and few vehicles came up to us. They all transformed into robots as Sam led me over to room full of people. I was introduced to lieutenant Lennox and sergeant Epps. Everyone started talking about the crash site and I slipped away from them. I very quietly climbed up the platform in the middle of the hangar. I watched the bots talk for a few minutes when Bee pointed at me. They all turned to look at me. I smiled and waved at them.

"I seem to be a popular topic of conversation. Would someone please tell me why? Bee said he knew me so I'd like to know how."

The tallest bot walked over to me. He stared at me for a few moments.

"That's not possible."

"Excuse me?"

"Does your name happen to be Lunafrost by any chance?"

"It's possible, but I'm sorry, I don't know."

He turned to Bee.

"Bumblebee. Are you sure it was her ship this girl came out of?"

Bee nodded.

"Ratchet?"

He turned to the lighter yellow bot.

"It is possible she survived the fusion by melding with her true form. It's never been done successfully so I cannot say for certain. I can run a few tests so we can be sure. But Optimus, if this girl is the femme Bumblebee says she is, then how do we address her…situation?"

The taller bot nodded.

"We'll figure something out."

I crossed my arms.

"Guys, I'm right here. I can hear you."

Optimus turned to me again.

"My apologies Luna. Do you remember anything from before you arrived here?"

I thought about it.

"I got nothing. I'm sorry."

He sighed. His eyes looked so…sad? Disappointed? Had I once been close to this bot? A sudden sadness came over me. I felt disappointed too, I was his friend once and now he was a stranger to me. I motioned for him to come closer and he did. I placed a hand on his cheek. The metal was cool to the touch yet I could feel a slight warmth beneath my hand. I smiled at him.

"If my memories are that important to you, then I'll do anything to remember them. Even if that means I create new ones to do so."

"You sacrificed your life in order to save mine. You compromised your spark chamber for a mech who was undeserving. I owe you my life. The least I can do, is give you back yours."

With that, he walked away. I leaned on the rail and hung my head. _Now I wish I could just disappear._

"Don't look so glum girly. Prime's had a rough time."

I looked at the bot who was standing behind me.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Crosshairs. Remember it."

I smiled.

"Would you mind telling me everyone's name? I'm so lost right now."

"Fine, but listen closely. I won't repeat myself. Starting from the left we have Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Hound, and Jolt. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Good."

I looked at Crosshairs and tilted my head to the side.

"What is it little one?"

"How do I know if what you all say is true or not? I don't know any of you. I don't even know myself."

"True, but you're not overreacting about this news either. Most would argue over who and what they are. You accepted our words as truth and still doubt us."

"You're helpful."

"I try."

I rolled my eyes and started walking down the platform. I was making my way back over to Sam and Mikaela when someone stepped in my way. I looked up to see the bot called Ratchet with his arms crossed glaring down at me.

"And where do you think you're going? I still need to examine you. We need to straighten all this out."

"Sorry. I thought you all were busy rejecting my presence so I thought it best if I leave."

"Hm. Follow me."

Ratchet walked towards the back of the hangar. I had to run in order to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"The med bay."

He stopped in front of a pair of large glass doors. They parted and he stepped in so I followed him. Everything was huge. I took a minute to look around as Ratchet placed his hand on the floor. "Climb up. I'll place you on the table." I did as instructed and climbed off when he sat his hand on the table. Ratchet messed with a machine and pulled the arm of it over to me. He then placed it above my head.

"Ratchet was it?"

"Yes?"

"What's this thing do?"

"It's a scanner. Don't move."

I stood still as lasers formed around me. A grid formed under my feet so I looked down at it and picked my foot up to see what was going on.

"What did I just inform you of?"

"Sorry."

I stood still once more. Ratchet was talking to himself saying things like fascinating and impossible or things like that. He was touching the screen of a pad like he was taking notes. Once the machine was done, it turned off. Ratchet moved the arm away from me and sat on his stool.

"You say you don't remember us, correct?"

I nodded.

"Then that might explain it."

"Explain what?"

"You're processor was wiped clean when your…original form melded with your holoform to keep your spark stabilized during the fusion. Only Primus knows what made you do this alone as no one survives this kind of change. You are one very lucky femme."

I was beyond confused.

"I did what now?"

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"You're memories have been taken from you as a result to the successful transfer of your life force from your metal body to your fleshed body. Both of which melded together to keep you alive."

"I see. So what does that mean?"

"It means you are human on the outside and robotic on the inside. Your spark chamber has fixed itself. So your spark is safe."

"I think I need a dictionary."

"Why?"

"Because I have no idea what a spark or a spark chamber is."

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are like a newly formed sparkling."

"Uh…Ratchet?"

"What?"

He looked at me as I rubbed the back of my head.

"What's a sparkling?"

He glared at me as he got up and walked over to me.

"Unacceptable."

He grabbed me and walked out of the med bay. He walked over to Bumblebee and grabbed his hand, dropping me in it.

"Take this sparkling from me. I'm done."

I looked at Bee as I held onto his thumb. He looked at Ratchet.

"She's not…a sparkling…she just doesn't remember…"

"She might as well be. She knows nothing of her own kind. She's useless."

Optimus placed a hand on Ratchets' shoulder.

"Enough. She's been through a lot. We'll teach her our ways. Remind her of who she is."

Ratchet nodded as Ironhide came up us.

"Optimus."

"What is it old friend?"

"She's Sabertronian, not Cybertronian. How do we know if her ways are the same as ours?"

Optimus thought about it a moment.

"Sabertron wasn't so different from Cybertron. We had our differences, but they were minimal. We should teach her the basics and take it from there."

Ironhide nodded.

"You've got your work cut out for you Ratchet."

"Tell me something I don't know."

A whistle came from below us. Everyone looked down at to see Lennox standing there with Sam.

"I hate to interrupt but would you mind if we borrowed her for a minute? Sam and I wish to speak with her."

Optimus nodded and Bee sat me on the ground. Lennox smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. Sam walked beside me as Lennox took us to Epps.

"She's one of them Epps."

Epps smiled.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. The boys have confirmed it."

"Wow. Pretty girl like you needs a family. Welcome aboard team N.E.S.T."

I smiled.

"It's good to be here…I think."

They laughed at me as Sam touched my shoulder and pointed at Mikaela. She was holding a black duffle bag. She motioned for me so I excused myself and walked over to her.

"What's this for?"

"These are your clothes. I took the liberty of raiding my cousins' closet. She's about your size so these should fit."

I smiled and took the bag from her.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do this you know."

"Yes I did. You can't run around in the same shirt and pants forever."

"I can try."

We giggled together as Lennox called my name. I thanked her again and walked over to him.

"We'll set you up here on base till we can get things in order. I'll take you to your room."

I nodded.

"I have a question Lennox."

"What is it?"

"Can I have that room over there? It's the door at the end of the hangar."

"That one? It's not being used seeing as how all the Autobots are in and out of here so often. It'll be noisy."

"I think I can handle it."

"I don't see why not then. Come on."

He unlocked the door and opened it. I walked in, turned on the lights, and sat my bag down. The place was in need of some serious cleaning.

"I'll help you clean up if you want some help."

I looked at him and rubbed my forehead.

"That would be nice. This apartment needs some serious love."

"I told you no one ever comes here."

"I know."

We spent the next few hours cleaning the place from top to bottom. Sam and Mikaela took Ironhide out to find me some furniture. Epps took Jolt to find me some kitchen supplies. When we were done decorating and putting everything in its place, the apartment finally felt like home. Lennox, Epps, and Sam left me to get comfortable. Mikaela stayed to help me figure out how to use the dishwasher. I gave her hug as she went to leave.

"Thank you so much for all the help."

"It's not a problem. Come by the shop some time. I'll show you around."

"Sounds good."

I waved her off as she headed over to Sam who was waiting for her by Bumblebee. Ratchet walked over to me and handed me a laptop.

"This should help you with everything you need to know. I've taken the liberty of downloading a PowerPoint for you to go through. It'll explain everything you need to know. If you have any other questions feel free to ask."

"Thank you Ratchet. I'll get started on it now."

He nodded and walked away. I looked over at Optimus as he was chatting with Ironhide and Jazz. You know, for a robot, he was pretty good looking. Most of them were. _I wonder if thinking a robot is sexy is weird._ Jazz saw me staring at Prime and elbowed him to turn around. Optimus looked in my direction and I panicked. I quickly shut the door and could clearly hear laughter behind it. I shook my head and took my laptop to the couch. I opened it, sat down, and turned it on. I spent time reading the presentation Ratchet had made for me. I went through everything. I do have to admit that I had a hard time reading the reproductive portion. It wasn't because it was embarrassing but more because I couldn't make myself understand why a robot needed a reproductive system to begin with. I mean come on, I read about a spike for a male, a port for a female, and things just get plain weird from there. I couldn't handle it. It took me three hours to get through that chapter.

* * *

 **Well what do ya know...looks like Luna has some lingering feelings for the Primester. XD That's good. I was getting a little worried there for a minute! Good thing Ratchet likes to share his knowledge. Hang in there Luna. Reproduction has an end. Trust me. That section does not go on forever! *giggles* Let me know your thoughts on how I'm doing. ~~ _Leave some love~~_**


	3. The Orb is the Key

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me! A new chapter means things are about to get interesting. Let me what you think. ^.^**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

Before I knew it, the hangar was busy with life again. _Morning already?_ I closed my laptop and cleaned up. I liked the jeans and red t-shirt that Mikaela had found for me. _I doth declare red as my favorite color._ I giggled as I walked away from the mirror. There was a knock at my. _Looks like I finished just in time._ I opened the door to see Bumblebees' feet. I stepped out and shut my door behind me.

"Morning Bee. What's up?"

He smiled at me.

"Just wanted to check in…heard you had some homework last night…did you finish it?"

"I did. I had a hard time reading through the reproductive section though."

Bee rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry…you had to see that…"

I laughed.

"Yeah, me too. I'm just glad I read it. I don't think I could handle having to talk about it."

Bee laughed too. He waved his servo for me to follow him, so I did. He walked out of the hangar with me on his heels. Every bot was outside. They looked like they were training. Optimus was sparring against Ironhide, Crosshairs was doing target practice with Hound, Drift was fencing with Sideswipe, Jazz was racing against Jolt, and Ratchet was keeping an eye on everyone. Bee took me over to Jazz and Jolt who transformed in order to bump fists with Bee.

"So this is the little femme who has everyone all riled up."

Jazz leaned over and stuck out his fist.

"The name's Jazz sweetheart. A pleasure to meet ya."

I smiled and bumped his fist with mine.

"I guess my name's Lunafrost or at least that's what they tell me."

He laughed and stood up straight as Jolt leaned over to bump fists as well. I tapped him and he smiled.

"The name's Jolt little lady. You can ride with me any time."

He winked at me as his stood up straight and Bee glared at him.

"Easy Bee. I meant nothing by it, really."

Jolts' grin said otherwise and Bee lunged at him. The three of them started fighting each other when they transformed back into their alt forms and drove off. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ratchet.

"Morning Ratchet."

"Morning Luna."

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and placed a servo on the ground so I could get on. He lifted me to his shoulder plates and I climbed up on his left. I took a seat near his helm and smiled.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Why are there no other femmes around?"

"We have the Arcee triplets, but they are on a mission right now."

"What about the ones that aren't on Earth?"

"I'm afraid that the war has made femmes a rarity. Those who would not mate with the Decepticons were killed. Much the same as your people."

"I saw the snippet about Sabertron. Is that all you know?"

"It's all you ever told us. The loss of your people was too great for you to talk about. You shared what you could when you were ready to do so."

"I see. So, I'm like an Amazon or something?"

He chuckled.

"You could call it that."

I looked at Optimus and Ironhide. They looked like they were getting serious now.

"You know, Crosshairs mentioned that Prime had a hard time after I left. What did he mean by that?"

"I ought to beat the scrap out of him for mentioning that."

"Ratchet."

"Yeah, I know. You see, you were close to everyone on the team. You weren't thinly built like the other femmes. You could hold your own in battle and put up quite the fight. You found yourself to be one of the boys. You never warmed up to the femmes on the team. I had assumed it was because of your mechish tendencies. I noticed an emotional difference in you when Rocketfire and Wingsplitter sparkmated. You came to me one day and told me what you were experiencing. As it turns out, you loved Prime like you had loved no other. However, the distrust he felt towards you had you doubting yourself. I could tell you felt inadequate as a femme. But even this couldn't keep you two at bay from one another. Optimus fought alongside you more often than not. He may not have fully trusted you but you two made quite the pair. When you left, without a word, Optimus grew furious. You risked your life for his and then made a crucial decision on your own. He fought recklessly for years. We tried to locate your ship many times but to no avail. I think that in his own way, Optimus cared for you. Maybe more than he would even admit to himself."

I smiled and kissed Ratchet on the cheek plate. He turned to me with confusion in his optics.

"Thank you Ratchet. I needed to hear that."

Optimus cleared his throat to get our attention. I waved at him as Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm.

"Nice work out there Prime. Ratchet and I were just discussing what I read last night."

"Oh? How far did you get?"

"I just finished the reproductive section when I came out here. I just wanted to ask Ratchet if the whole spike thing was a joke or not."

Optimus put a hand to face plates and shook his helm. Ratchet glared at me and promptly sat me on the ground. I giggled as I walked away.

"Oh, that reminds me. Thanks for the visuals Ratchet! They were a big help!"

Primes' optics went wide before he glared at Ratchet. Ratchet laughed and rubbed the back of his helm after Optimus smacked him. I giggled harder and walked over to Jolt. _Time to get some fun in._

"Hey Jolt. Is that ride still available?"

Bee, Jolt, and Jazz all looked at me.

"Hell yeah it is."

"You mechs up for a race?"

I got my answer when they returned to their alt modes. Bee made an awesome Chevy Camaro and Jazz made a Pontiac Solstice look like a dream. I looked at Jolt who just happened to be a Chevy Volt Hybrid. Jolt opened his driver door for me to get in.

"I have one condition Jolt."

"What?"

"I drive."

He laughed as I got in.

"Sure thing sugar cube."

I revved his engine as a count down and on the third rev we took off. Jolt rolled his windows down so I could stick my tongue out at Bee as we drove past him. I ripped the E-brake when it was time for the corner. We drifted past Jazz who called us cheaters and I laughed.

"Easy with the stick there sugar."

"Shut it Jolt."

He chuckled as we drifted a crossed the finish line. I got out once Jolt was stopped. Everyone returned to their full sizes and Jolt gave me a high five.

"You guys cheated!"

"Take your loss like a mech Jazz."

Bee laughed as Jazz crossed his arms and pouted. I giggled at the face he was making. Jolt picked me up and placed me on his left shoulder plate.

"Not bad for a femme."

"Thanks Jolt."

I pushed his cheek plates with my fist. His helm turned slightly as he smiled.

"We should do this again some time."

I smiled back.

"Are you asking me out Jolt?"

"Maybe."

I shook my head.

"No getting any ideas Jolt. I don't know you well enough."

"Not yet."

I rolled my eyes as Bee grabbed me.

"Leave her alone."

Bee sat me on the ground as he glared at Jolt. I walked away from them. I was not going to listen to them argue. They expect me to be the same femme I was all those years ago. How do I do that when I'm not even one of them anymore? I stuck my hands in my back pockets. _I'm having a hard time understanding all of this._ I made my way back into the hangar. I used one of the offices to look through the mission files on my new friends. I spent the rest of my day doing this. What did I learn? That there's still one shard of the Allspark still around and that Optimus had hidden it. _I wonder if Lennox and Epps know about this. It's not really any of my business so I guess I'll just keep this to myself._ I picked up the cellphone that was left for me by Epps and placed it in my back pocket.

I walked out of the office and went back to hangar. It had gotten dark while I was gone. Every bot was inside either talking with one another or recharging. The hangar door was shut so I took one of the side entrances outside. The night air was cool. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It was peaceful out here. I continued walking till I found a spot I though was far enough away from the hangar. I looked up to stars and just watched them. _They look like sparks…I wonder if I'll ever remember you all._ I laid down and put my hands behind my head. _Maybe I should request to be placed where I can see the stars like this all the time._ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my bed. _How'd I get back to my room?_ I got out of bed and cleaned up. I brushed my hair and put in a ponytail. My blue eyes were a beautiful contrast to my dark red hair. When I walked out of my room I was surprised to see a bunch of guys hanging out in my living room. They turned their heads to me and smiled. _Everyone smiling at once. Totally not creepy at all._

"Uh…who are you guys?"

The one who was seated on in the arm chair got up and walked over to me.

"We thought this would be a good way to spend time with you."

I tilted my head and looked him over carefully _._ He was at least six foot four with raven colored hair. His hair was short but just long enough for it to lay down. His shoulders were broad and a good thing too because those biceps would not match a smaller frame. His red and blue leather jacket covered a white tank that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans. I looked at his eyes. They were a beautiful icy blue color. His chiseled face was perfect, there just enough stubble on his face to make him look older without it being a beard. If I had to guess, he'd be in his late twenties or at the most thirty. I bit my lower lip. This man was dreamy.

"Luna."

 _Wait a minute._

"Prime?"

He smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me. You guys have holoforms?!"

"Yes. We thought that since you spent time with us yesterday in our true forms, that we could spend time with you in yours."

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine."

I smiled and gave Optimus a hug which he returned. I stood just under his chin. I pulled away and walked around him.

"Okay! Time to play whose who! Everybody up."

They all stood up as I rubbed my hands together.

"Okay…let's start from the left."

I looked at the man on the end. He was tall but shorter than Optimus and not by much with dark blue eyes. His hair was a copper colored and the beard he wore pretty much told me who he was. His broad shoulders and husky midsection said it all. He wore an army green jacket and matching cargo pants. The black shirt under the jacket was tucked in and the man had army boots on. He was definitely in his late thirties. I giggled.

"Hound?"

He smiled.

"I'm bit obvious ain't I?"

"A little bit."

He chuckled and sat back down in the arm chair to the left of the couch. The man beside him was just as tall as he was. He wore an emerald colored trench coat over a black tank and tan colored cargo pants. He was wearing combat boots just like Optimus…they all were. This man had honey colored hair that was long and yet short at the same time. His muscles were lean, yet well-defined and his light blue eyes held a bit of danger in them. He reminded me of an explorer in his late twenties. No idea why.

"Crosshairs?"

"Very good. I give you props on that one."

He sat back down on the couch. The man next to him was a spit shorter than Crosshairs. He had jet black hair that was long and sticking out from under a bright blue beanie. His deep blue eyes and lean features reminded me of a skater kid. He wore a black and blue leather jacket over a black tank. His kaki colored cargo pants looked like they were a bit big on him. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He winked at me and I shook my head.

"You have to be Jolt."

"Nice call sugar cube. Keep going."

He sat on the floor in between Hound and Crosshairs. I smiled and looked at the next man. He was shorter than Jolt but not by much. His dark blonde hair was short and spikey. His light gray leather jacket covered a skin tight white t-shirt. His slightly baggy gray cargo pants had what looked like a bunch of crisscrossing lines. His lean features resembled Jolts'. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging on his shirt. His ocean blue eyes were too beautiful for those things. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties as well.

"If the sunglasses are a clue, then you have to be Jazz."

He smiled.

"Don't get lost on me now."

"I won't. Trust me."

He went and stood beside Optimus. The next man was taller this time. He looked a bit shorter than Optimus though. His reddish-brown complimented those dark blue eyes. His features reminded me of a basketball player. His hair came down to his shoulders. The dark gray hoodie covered a black and blue plaid button up. The dark denim jeans he wore matched his shirt. How this went with combat boots I'll never know. He looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Sideswipe?"

"Good job."

He sat beside Crosshairs. The man next to him was oriental. He was as tall as Sideswipe. His hair was short and black, this made his light blue eyes stand out even more so than they already did. His dark denim jacket covered a white tank and his black jeans were slightly worn. His muscles were well defined though they weren't large. He looked like he was in his mid to late twenties.

"You're a bit obvious there Drift."

He chuckled.

"Good. I wasn't so sure I wanted to fit in."

I giggled as he stood beside Jazz. The next man looked like he was an inch shorter than Optimus. His long brown hair framed a pair of gold glasses. It was a shame that they covered his sky blue eyes like that. He wore a yellow, red, and black plaid button up shirt under a black trench coat. His lean features showed little definition. His black jeans were slightly faded. He looked like he was in his early thirties.

"Ratchet?"

"I hope you aren't sick from sleeping out in the cold."

I giggled as he sat beside Sideswipe. The next guy had black hair and his dark blue eyes were hard to see. The medium stubble on his chiseled face did so much. His black leather jacket covered a black tank. His black cargo pants sat a little low in my opinion. His muscles were large. He looked like he was in his early to mid-thirties.

"You look nice Ironhide."

"Are you done now?"

I smiled as he leaned on the back of couch next to Sideswipe. That left only one mech unaccounted for. Bumblebee was the same height as Jazz. His bright blue eyes were a perfect complement to his golden blonde hair. His yellow leather jacket had the double black stripes on the right side. His black t-shirt and dark grey cargo pants were a perfect fit for him. His lean features resembled Jazzs'. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

"You're a perfect match Bee."

He smiled and sat beside Jolt.

"You guys…wow…just…wow…"

Optimus walked over to me.

"Well, what would you like to do today?"

That was when Lennox walked in.

"Optimus. We need to talk."

He nodded and disappeared. Everyone else did the same.

"Come on Luna. You should come too."

I walked out of my apartment and Lennox shut my door. The place was in a panic. I looked at Lennox.

"We've located an energy source that resembles the energy the Allspark gave off."

I followed him onto the platform so we could talk to Optimus.

"It's somewhere in the Nevada dessert. We thought the Allspark was destroyed in the battle in Mission City."

Prime nodded.

"We believed that the information about our race was destroyed along with the energy within it."

"We want you to investigate the energy source. If there's a possibility that the Allspark as made a return, we need to know about it."

Prime nodded again.

"We want Luna to go with you."

Prime and I both looked at Lennox in surprise.

"If there's a chance she can recover her memories this might be it."

Optimus blew through his nose vents pretty hard.

"Fine. You can ride with me."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Lennox and Optimus looked at me.

"Look, as much as I appreciate the concern, I don't want any part of this."

Primes' optics narrowed at me. The held both confusion and sadness.

"If that is your wish Luna, we can go without you."

"Optimus. You can't be serious. I mean if this is anything like the Allspark, don't you think Luna ought to be there?"

He looked at Lennox.

"Luna is no longer a part of our world. She has the right to refuse to take part in a war that is no longer hers. She doesn't belong here. Autobots, roll out!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. That wasn't why I didn't want to go. I just didn't want to be in the way. I mean, look at me. What could I do? Lennox shook his head.

"This could be your chance to remember who you are Luna. Why don't you want to go with them?"

My frustration level was at an all-time high. Tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm only human Lennox…what help could I be?"

"You could be of more help than you realize. You should go."

I shook my head. The realization that I was going to be useless in a fight was too much for me. _I refuse to be in the way. I'll be what I am. I'll be human._

"I want to be moved out of here before they get back."

"What? Why?"

"He's right Lennox. I don't belong here."

I walked away from him and took my request to the head of N.E.S.T. Within a day, they had found a house on large property for me to be on. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. The guys on the team helped me relocate. I was settled into my new house within a week. I was given a Honda Interceptor along with an identity and a waitressing job at a diner in town. My first few days were rough. I broke a few plates trying to get the hand of carrying so many things at one time. Thank heavens Bobby owned the place. He was a sweet, older gentleman. He treated me like I was his long lost daughter so getting the hang of things was that much easier. I was just getting off of work when my phone rang. I answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

I waved at Bobby who smiled and waved back as I walked out of the diner.

"Hey Luna. How goes it? You liking the new job?"

"It goes good. I like Bobby. He's pretty nice considering I've broken quite a few things lately. Why do you ask? You're the one who got me the job."

"Well…"

"Lennox?"

"Hey! You know what's a great idea? Me and boys coming for a visit."

"No."

"Yeah! How about today seeing as how we're already on our way?"

"What?! No Lennox! I don't want anyone coming to see me! I told you that!"

"Well, the big guy made the call, not me. Bumblebee wanted to check in on you when he saw you had left. He hasn't seen you in two weeks and misses you."

"He hardly knows me."

"Aw, come on Luna, don't be like that."

"I'm not the same person any more. He needs to forget me."

"How did you get so bitter about all this so suddenly?"

"I got a reality check."

"Luna."

I hung up on him. I zipped my leather jacket up and up my helmet on. It got dark as I turned down the road to my house. I had just gotten in the garage when I heard the sounds of vehicles coming up the driveway. _Great._ I shut the garage and walked in the house. I locked the screen door, took my jacket off, and hung it up. I had just gotten to the kitchen when Lennox knocked on my door. I walked back over to the entryway where I could see him. I crossed my arms.

"What?"

"Surprise! We came to visit."

"Go home."

"Oh don't be like that. You know we mean well."

"Leave me alone."

"At least let me update you on what happed while you were gone."

"Fine."

"You going to invite me in?"

"No."

He sighed.

"We found something off of your ship. Nobody seems to know what it is."

"And?"

"We were wondering if looking at it might help you remember something."

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to come outside to see it."

I glared at him and sighed heavily. I walked to the screen door, unlocked it, and walked out as he led the way off my porch. I followed Lennox over to the others. Prime, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were there. They were already standing at their full heights when I caught up to Lennox. Bee picked me up and gave me a hug.

"I don't mean to be rude Bumblebee, but put me down."

He looked at and made a sad beeping noise but he placed me back on the ground.

"Harsh much. Seems the femme has lost her sensitivity."

I flicked Ironhide off. I was not in the mood for this. He vented through his nose plates.

"Why you…"

"Easy Ironhide. She doesn't anything by it."

 _Says you._

"What do want to show me?"

Optimus sat a black orb in front of me. It fit perfectly in his servo. I looked at it and placed my hand on it. It was just a giant black marble. I sighed and placed my hands in my back pockets.

"Sorry guys. I've no idea what this is."

Lennox placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks anyway Luna."

I nodded and started to walk away.

 _…Luna…_

I stopped.

 _…Luna…_

I turned back to the orb. A faint light had appeared in it. It got brighter and continued to do so until we could see someone's face.

"This thing never works."

The person blurred as the orb appeared to be shaken even though I never moved. The picture was clear now.

"Okay. Luna, if you're watching this, then the fusion was a success. I'm recording this message in case you are in need of some assistance."

There was an explosion and the bot ran to what looked like a control panel, pressed a few buttons, and came back.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick. You see this?"

She pointed at the orb.

"This is a transfer chamber developed by Sentinel Prime for moving a spark from a damaged spark chamber to a new body. He never got a chance to see if works. I'm chancing that it does. The fusion shouldn't erase your processor, but if you find yourself working with memories only from Earth, then you have some serious spark searching to do."

There was another explosion and ship seemed to shake again.

"For love of Sabertron! The damage I'm going to do to you Starscream! You have find your memories yourself Luna. You have them with you their just buried. The risk of not sparkmating before attempting this fusion. Start with the easy things. Start with Bumblebee. It'll happen slowly but try. Optimus."

Prime stood a little straighter.

"Forgive me. I know you're enraged about my choice but I'd rather risk dyeing trying to live than to die and do nothing. I'm not built that way, you know that. If I'm to be an Autobot again, I'll have to die."

Optimus pick the orb up.

"You can't be serious."

She smiled.

"I mean it Optimus. You have to place my spark in this devise when I offline. It's critical you do this in the first moments. I won't be completely offline as long as my spark still glows. Have Ratchet build me a new body. He's fixed me so many times that I'm sure he can throw something together. You know, I have to admit, I realized something when that sword slid through my chest plates."

There was an alert going off in the background.

"I'm out of time. I have to go. I need you Optimus, now more than ever."

The orb went dark again. Optimus put the orb away. _Where'd he even put that?_

"You know what this means Prime?"

Optimus looked at Ironhide.

"This means we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Well that took an unexpected turn... I wonder what Optimus will do now. Stay tuned to find out!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_ **Comments welcome.**


	4. Remember Me

**Hey guys! Thank you to those of you still reading. I'm about to bring in the second transformers movie Rise of the Fallen. Stick around to see how Luna handles all the action. Time to get busy!**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

Bee beeped happily and picked me up again. He looked so happy, so hopeful. I couldn't help but smile. _Start with Bumblebee huh? I guess it's worth a try…_ I closed my eyes when Bee gave me another hug. _He's always been this way…_

 _Flashback_

 _I was going over the shipping log when Streamline came in my office._

 _"Hey Frost?"_

 _I looked up at her._

 _"What is it Streamline?"_

 _"Ironhide's here. He brought the sparkling he was talking about."_

 _I smiled._

 _"Alright. I'm coming."_

 _I sat the log down and made my way to the docking yard. Streamline followed close behind. I went over to Ironhide and gave him a hug._

 _"It's good to see you again Ironhide. I'm so glad you finally made it out here."_

 _"It's good to see you too Luna. Primes' got me busy as of late so I snuck out as soon as I could manage."_

 _I nodded as a small servo tugged on my leg. I looked down to see the cutest little sparkling standing there. I bent over and picked him up._

 _"And who might this little cutie be?"_

 _"Bee!"_

 _I giggled._

 _"Is this the sparkling your leader took in?"_

 _"It is. His name's Bumblebee but he hasn't learned to fully say it yet."_

 _"Well who can blame him?"_

 _Ironhide smiled at me._

 _"Your mother let you take over yet?"_

 _I placed the sparkling behind my helm._

 _"As of today. The ceremony is tonight."_

 _He bowed his helm slightly and then brought it back up._

 _"Congratulations. You'll make a great leader."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _Bee hugged my helm._

 _"Love oo!"_

 _I laughed._

 _~~Years later~~_

 _"Luna!"_

 _The sound of my name caused me to turn around from the shipping container. A newly grown mech made his way over to me. I recognized the voice._

 _"Bee?"_

 _He smiled and spun around._

 _"Ta-dah!"_

 _"Wow. You sure have grown a lot haven't you?"_

 _He laughed and rubbed the back of his helm. Ratchet caught up to us._

 _"This one's going to be the death of me."_

 _I smiled at Ratchet._

 _"Long time no see."_

 _"Too long."_

 _Bee grabbed my arm._

 _"I wanted to come sooner but Optimus won't let me leave the base."_

 _He pouted._

 _"Prime's a big meanie isn't he Bee?"_

 _He nodded and smiled._

 _"I'm here now and that's what matters."_

 _"Spoken like a true Autobot."_

 _~~more years later~~_

 _I recognized Bumblebees' ship right away. I greeted him after he landed._

 _"I swear, if you don't stop growing up like you are I'll have to beat my fellow femmes off you."_

 _He smiled at me and gave me a hug which I gladly returned._

 _"I've missed you too Luna. Optimus wanted me to give you something."_

 _I pouted._

 _"You didn't come here just to see me? Now I'm insulted."_

 _He laughed and handed me a small container._

 _"He says it's a gift to show he's serious."_

 _I opened the box to see an upgrade chip._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"You're holoform upgrade. Optimus requested it from Ratchet."_

 _I smiled._

 _"Tell him I said thank you and he's not allowed to keep you all to himself."_

 _He laughed._

 _"I love you too momma."_

 _"I'm not that old…"_

 _He laughed harder._

 _End flashback_

I groaned as I sat up.

"Luna? Are you alright?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at a human Optimus Prime.

"What happened?"

"You passed out while Bumblebee was holding you. You wouldn't wake."

"Sorry…"

Then it hit me. _Oh my Primus! I remember Bumblebee!_ My eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Luna?"

I smiled.

"I remember him!"

I grabbed Primes' shirt.

"I remember Bee, Prime! I remember him!"

He smiled.

"I'm so glad. Remember anything else?"

I scratched my head and sat up on the couch.

"I saw Ironhide and Ratchet actually, so I guess I remember them a little."

I laughed.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be."

Optimus shook his head and disappeared. I jumped a little. _Where'd he go?_ The happy beeping noises told me all I needed to know. I giggled a little when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and Lennox offered to help me off the couch. I stood up with his help. I felt heavy again. He smiled at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been out cold for three days."

"WHAT?!"

"Optimus and Bumblebee watched over you. I just got here an hour ago. So you remembered Bee huh?"

"I'm so relieved about it too. Bee was such a cute little sparkling. I still can't believe how much he's grown."

"Kids generally do that. They grow up so fast when we're not looking."

I shook my head.

"It's a shame I couldn't spend more time with him when he was younger. Prime was stingy with him. I spent more time with him when he was older…when I got to Cybertron…"

I rubbed my forehead. _My head hurts._

"You okay there kid?"

"My head just hurts. I'll be fine."

I smiled at Lennox. He nodded and handed me an icepack.

"You should put that back on your head. It might help."

I took the icepack and placed it on my head.

"I think I should too."

He laughed a little as Ratchets' voice came from the door.

"You're awake. Good."

He came in and took my icepack. I pouted a little.

"I've got something better for you."

He handed me a black drinking container.

"Do I want to know what's in this?"

Ratchet smiled.

"It's just energon. You must consume this from time to time when your levels are low."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that."

I drank the liquid slowly. It tasted warm and sweet. _I vaguely remember this taste._ I downed it in no time at all.

"Feel better now?"

"I do actually. Thanks Ratchet. I owe you one."

"You're going to owe me a lot more than that missy. I want to ask you how it is you expect me to build you a body to return to, but I know you don't remember."

I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry Ratchet."

He shook his head.

"I'm the one who's sorry. You're suffering more than we know. It'll take time, but I think I can manage it."

I hugged him. Ratchet hesitated a moment before returning the hug.

"I don't expect you to work miracles Ratchet. I believe I just wanted you to try."

We parted as Bumblebee ran in. He pretty much tackled me to the couch. He cuddled into me like he was a little kid. Lennox laughed and told us he was leaving now that I was alright. We waved him off as Optimus walked in.

"He's happy you remember him."

"And here I thought he was just happy to see me."

I ruffled up Bees' hair and started tickling him. He laughed and started wiggling. It wasn't until he pinned my hands down that Optimus pick him up off of me.

"That's enough you two. Come on. We need to head back."

Bee pouted.

"Awe, so soon? I just woke up."

"As elated as I am that you have remembered one of us, I have to remind you that you moved out. We have work to do unlike some people. Let's go Bumblebee."

I rubbed my chest as I began to feel sad. _He's gotten a tad cold suddenly._

"Why do you have to put it like that?"

"It's the truth. You left us when we were only trying to help you."

"I left because I was tired of sitting around. I can't fight. What good am I to you if I can't help you on your missions?!"

I was getting pissed off.

"I refuse to be a distraction Prime. I will not be the reason you get hurt."

"I won't. I can protect you. We all can. Sam trusts us to protect him, so why can't you?"

"I'm not the one with trust issues."

"How so?"

I remembered Ratchet telling me Optimus didn't trust me till I saved his life. _I want to know why...need to know why…_

"Why didn't you trust me when I first arrived to Cybertron? Why is that even after years of fighting alongside you, did you still not trust me?"

He disappeared.

"Oh no the hell you don't."

I stormed outside.

"Answer me!"

He stayed in his alt form, so I glared at him.

"What aren't you telling me?"

He kept quiet. _I've had enough._

"PRIME!"

He sighed.

"It no longer matters. I doubted your spark and I was wrong."

"It mattered to you at one time. So it's obviously an issue."

I placed my hand on his grill.

"Please Optimus."

"I told you, it no longer matters."

He backed away from my hand and left, taking Bumblebee with him. Ratchet placed his hand on my shoulder. My frustration was building again. _I can't believe him._ I looked at Ratchet, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not sure if it's any of my business, but keeping this from you is not an option. Prime made me promise him I wouldn't say anything, but I believe you should know everything about your past."

I was confused.

"Why would he make you promise such a thing?"

He smiled.

"Optimus thought it best not to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That you were born a Decpticon."

I stood there in disbelief.

"How?"

"Your mothers' sparkmate was a Decepticon. She chose their side because of him. She wanted you to keep Sabertron neutral seeing as how she couldn't. You were born that way, but you've always had a kind and loving nature. The polar opposite of a Decpticon. Optimus wasn't so sure about you. He had a hard time believing that a Decepticon could have the spark of an Autobot."

"Then why did he take me in?"

"I asked him the same thing."

I crossed my arms and Ratchet sighed.

"He said he felt compelled to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe. That's all he ever said."

I groaned and walked back into the house with Ratchet.

"That mech is so unbelievably hard helmed. That's his excuse? The whole reason behind why he was so distant towards me?"

Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Having never met you before, could you blame him? You survived an attack from Heatwrath with Energon on your ship. It came across as suspicious to him. Prime was only trying to keep his comrades safe."

I rubbed my chest again. _Then why do I feel so betrayed?_

"How long has that been going on Luna?"

"How long has what been going on?"

I looked at Ratchet slightly confused.

"That chest pain."

"Twice today and once a while ago. Why do you ask?"

"I wonder…"

He disappeared and I heard him drive off.

"Or don't answer me. That's okay too."

I walked back over to the couch, laid down, and closed my eyes. _Mind as well see what else I can remember. I wonder if I spent any time with Ratchet._ Images of wounds being repaired and ligaments being rebuilt and replaced came across my vision. _I guess there isn't much to remember about Ratchet. I guess seeing as how Ironhide is the weapons specialist, I would have spent time building weapons with him._ I smiled as I remembered installing my cannon backwards. _I wasn't so good with the installation part was I? I bet Crosshairs was pissed with me later…I take that back. I remember Crosshairs dragging me back to Ironhide after one of my guns jammed. He made Ironhide promise that he'd never let me install another weapon ever. No wonder I was so partial to my swords._ My smile hurt my face.

I spent the rest of the night remembering everyone on the team. I saved Optimus for last. He was hard to think about. His memory brought my chest so much pain. I fought the urge to leave it alone but something in me kept telling me to push past the pain, to remember what it was like with him around, to know what it was like to be useful to him. I eventually remembered the battles we fought together, how his distrust never extended to battle. How he kept me around him so that he could keep an optic on me at all times. I could remember how his gaze made me falter, how his voice made me weak, how the lack of his presence made me need him, and how I loved him.

My eyes shot open that next morning. It made sense now. It was never me he didn't trust. _Optimus never trusted himself. I realized that when the sword slid through my chest plates._ I realized something else too, something more important than that. _Optimus Prime is my sparkmate._ I grabbed my biker jacket and my helmet. I put them on and opened my garage. I got on the bike, cranked it, closed the garage, and drove off. Optimus was right. He was wrong about me, for all the right reasons. I drove out to the base. A few things I've learned in the last few days include: I was a Decepticon by birth and Autobot by spark, I could hack into anything with my mind, and I had some serious kick ass skills. I used the radio connection in my helmet to get ahold of Crosshairs.

"Hey Cross. You got your ears on?"

"I copy Snowflake. What's your 20?"

"Snow's about to fall."

"Do what?"

"I'm on the crotch rocket headed your direction."

"Roger that. Remember something I take it?"

"Everything."

"10-4, I'll notify Big Foot."

"Negative Cross. I've got a few choice words for Big Foot."

"Copy that. Need I warn Trigger about the snow storm?"

"Affirmative. I'm in triple digits now. I'll be there shortly. Snowflake out."

"Copy that. Cross out."

 _I have more than just a few choice words for Optimus._ I was at the base in within the hour. Epps spotted me and opened the gait before I got there. I drove straight to hangar. I parked outside and took my helmet off. Leaving it on the bike, I walked in. Optimus was talking to Lennox. They hadn't noticed me yet so I used it to my advantage. I pretended to be pissed and put my best act forward.

"Optimus Prime!"

His full name caused him to turn around quickly. I saw both shock and happiness in his optics.

"Luna? What brings you here?"

"We need to talk. Now."

I walked up the platform and stood beside Lennox.

"You alright Luna?"

"Shut up Lennox."

Optimus leaned closer to me.

 _Just a bit more._

"That was uncalled for Luna. He's just concerned about you."

I leaned over the rail.

"He's not the one I want to talk to."

"That's not excuse for your rude behavior."

He tilted his helm as he shook it in disapproval. I took the chance to kiss the top of it. Optimus stared at me, his optics wide with surprise. Everyone stared at me flabbergasted.

I smiled.

"I wanted to apologize Optimus. You became my leader when I joined the Autobots. I swore to follow your every command and to trust your every judgement."

He stood up straight and looked at me carefully. I placed my hand on his chest plates and closed my eyes. My chest felt warm and I felt content.

"Luna…your spark is showing."

I looked at my chest.

"I think it's supposed to do that. Especially under these circumstances."

"And what might those be."

I smiled and patted his chest plates.

"Stick around cowboy, maybe you'll find out."

Optimus smiled and shook his helm.

"How much do you remember now?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out now won't you? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see Sam. It's moving day."

I walked off the platform, leaving everyone to question Optimus as I left. I put my helmet on, got on my bike, and drove off.

* * *

 **I'm so glad that's out of the way. But Luna and Optimus aren't out of the woods yet. I sure hope nothing bad happens...Stick around to find out!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_

* * *

 **Radio lingo:**

 **Copy - Transmission acknowledged, agreed with, or understood.**

 **Crotch rocket - A motorcycle built for speed; not a Harley-Davidson.**

 **Do what? - I didn't hear or understand you. (Well duh)**

 **Got your ears on? - Are you listening?**

 **Roger - Yes; affirmative.**

 **10-4 - OK, message received.**

 **Negative - means no.**

 **Tripple digits - speeds that are 100 mph or higher.**


	5. Revenge of the Fallen: part 1

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to those of you who are still reading! Welcome to the first part of Rise of the Fallen.**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

It took me a while to get to Sam's house. If there was ever a time I was super tired of sitting, now was it. I parked just as Ironhide came over my radio.

"Snowflake, do you copy?"

"I read you loud and clear Trigger. I was just there, you mechs miss me already?"

"Not a chance. We're departing on mission, wanted to see if you wanted in on the action."

"I can't Trigger. I'm helping Sam move remember?"

"Fine. Don't complain about not being helpful if you're not going to participate."

"Understood Trigger. Check in when you guys get back. I'd love to know how it went."

"Roger that."

"Kick some Decepticon ass for me Trigger."

"Will do Snowflake. Prime might get all the fun though."

"In more ways than one. Snowflake out."

"More info than I needed. Trigger out."

I giggled as I took my helmet off and sat it on the bike. I waved at Bee in the garage. He couldn't see me but whatever. I walked in the house and waved at Sam and his dad as they were talking about there being lots of girls in college. Sam's phone rang as I followed him into his room. He opened his closet as I started packing his CD's.

"Hey, you want the infamous D-Day shirt?"

I made a face at the jacket. That thing was messy.

"Yeah. Of course, I kept it, Mikaela. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing."

I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just that my low self-esteem's at an all-time high."

I giggled and Sam made a face at me.

"Yeah she's here. Just in time to help me finish my computer stuff."

I waved at the phone.

"Luna says hi."

Sam smiled.

"Mikaela says hi."

I smiled back as he walked over to his window while folding that tattered jacket.

"You really should come with me. They got cheap apartments near campus."

I grabbed a few shirts from his closet and started folding them.

"Ugh, I love it when you say camshafts. Whisper it to me."

 _Ew. Did he really just do that? With me here? Gross._ I shook my head. Sam chuckled and turned towards me. I heard something hit the floor and walked over to him.

"It's my Witwicky charm. Wait, hold on. Wait, hold on a second."

He bent over and picked up something small and metal.

" 'Kaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt."

 _Oh yeah. I had forgotten that Sam was the one who destroyed the cube._

"Cool. Souvenir."

Sam studied it before dropping it. That thing burned a hole in the floor. _Oh my._ Sam started freaking out. The wood floor continued to burn and the both of us were trying to stomp it out. When that was futile Sam ran from his room and came back with a fire extinguisher. Sam had hung up on Mikaela at some point though I have no idea when. I poured a bottle of water on the hole. I laughed a little.

"Glad you think this so funny."

"Someone has to."

He opened his bedroom door and tiny robots came in shooting at us. Sam fell over and I helped him up. We bailed out the window and Sam noticed his father was looking at us.

"Dad!"

"What is all the racket? Guys?"

Sam's father hit the ground as we jumped down. The three of us then hid behind the birdbath.

"What was that?"

"That's the whole kitchen!"

I shook my head.

"You've got to be kidding me! Only at your house!"

The tiny robots were shooting at the birdbath. When they blew up part of the birdbath I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bumblebee!"

Bee came crashing through the garage. He transformed and fought the tiny robots for us. When Sam's mother hit her head as she came screaming out of the house, Sam yelled at him.

"Bumblebee! Get in the garage."

Bee was confused. I could see it in his optics.

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please."

Bee was trying to explain his side but gave up. His gestures weren't cutting it. I went into the house and got the cube sliver. I stuck it in a small metal tube and flinched as it shocked me. I stuck my finger in my mouth and met Sam outside. I gave it to him just as Mikaela came up to us.

"What happened?"

She looked worried.

"Come here. Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse."

"What's going on?"

"Just take it."

Sam's mother came over to us and I walked away. I went over to garage. I went in and Bee was coughing. Sam and Mikaela walked in not seconds after I did. Bee looked ashamed as Sam glared at him slightly.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble."

"He still having voice problems?"

"He's playing it up."

I frowned at Sam.

"Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?"

Bee started doing a little dance as he used his radio to speak.

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it."

"I'm not taking you with me."

Bee looked shocked and then pouted.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?"

Mikaela walked out of the garage and I shook my head. I have to admit, I was shocked as well. I thought Sam was Bee's best friend.

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"I meant to tell you about this earlier, both of you. It's just that, you know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I, I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this.

Bee looked so sad. My spark sank a little as the mech looked at me. I smiled sadly at him as Sam continued to talk.

"This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please? Come on, big guy...Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you.

Bee started crying. _Sam's breaking his spark and for what? Normality? No, Sam's doing it because he's going insane. How selfish can you be Sam?_

"It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee. Come on, don't do that. Bee. You're killing me, Bee. But you'll always be my first car. Love you, Bee."

I patted Bee on the shoulder as the mech made beeping sounds that sounded like he said I love you too. Sam walked out of the garage but I stayed with Bee.

"It's ok Bee. Sam is just tired of all of us being around all the time. He needs a break from us, that's all."

Bee looked at me. His optics held a sadness I had never seen in them before. I hugged his helm and kissed the top of it.

"It'll be alright my little sparkling. Everything will work out eventually."

Bee sniffed as I looked into his optics. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Good. Now be a good boy and stay here."

Bee nodded again and I walk out of the garage. I waved bye to Sam as he got in the car with his parents and walked over to Mikaela. She was getting on her bike when I tapped her shoulder.

"Did he say it?"

"No, he didn't."

"I'm sorry 'kaela."

"Yeah, me too."

 _Too much sadness around here. I can't take it._

"So I messed with my bike not long ago. It can turn into a jet suit so I can visit the Autobots. Seeing as how the base is on an island and all."

"Impressive. You'll have to show me how it works sometime."

I smiled.

"Sure thing."

"I have to get back to the shop. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

We hugged each other and parted ways. I placed my helmet back on just as Crosshairs came over the radio. _I'm popular all of a sudden._

"Snowflake, got your ears on?"

"I copy Cross. You sound off. What's wrong?"

"You better get down here. Prime's getting angry with all the fussing going on over here."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were."

"10-4. I'll be there shortly. Keep him on ice as much as possible. Snowflake out."

"Roger. Cross out."

I got on my bike and drove off. Once I got to sea, I pressed the jet mode button and was suited up in the jet suit. I took off and smiled. The feeling of flying sure was something else. When I got to the island I pressed the bike button and drove to the base. I drove in just as Optimus and Sideswipe were rolling in. I climbed up on the platform as Optimus transformed into his true form. He was speaking to the General when I got to the top.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning."

Optimus played the warning he had gotten last night.

"The Fallen shall rise again."

 _Demolisher? Really?_

"The Fallen. Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me! With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

A man suddenly addressed Optimus and climbed onto the platform. Lennox rolled his eyes slightly as I crossed my arms. _Now what?_

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a-"

The general cut him off.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus narrowed his optics. _What is it with humans and their fascination with weapons anyway?_

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

Lennox cut in.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

Epps put in his opinion as well.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together."

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

 _Well that was rude._ I heard Epps mumble don't tempt me so I looked at Optimus the same time Epps did.

"And the, ah, newest members of your team-"

Optimus was hardly listening as he said easy to Epps. Like that was going to stop him if he really wanted to shoot this rude asshole.

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

The general cut in.

"Let me stop you right there, Mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake...No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One-a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by S.O.S.U.S. detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world.

 _So that makes, what, three shards of the Allspark now? Wow, not good. I have a bad feeling about all this._

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?"

 _Oh no. Optimus looks super pissed. He's glaring at this man like he's going to kill him…even though he actually wouldn't. Primus, does this man ever stop talking?_ I reached out over the platform and placed a hand on Primes' arm. He looked at me as I smiled at him. He sighed lightly and looked back at Galloway.

"The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

 _I rolled my eyes. That's so not going to help._

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave...and you're wrong?"

Galloway looked around and continued talking to the general. Lennox leaned over to Optimus and nodded.

"That's a good question."

I smiled and shook my head. Optimus looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. I walked off the platform while attempting not to draw Galloways' attention. I did not need this man knowing why I was here. Success was ensured as Lennox stepped behind me. Thank Primus I was shorter than him. I walked over to Optimus at the back of hangar. I looked up at him.

"What's the matter cowboy? Losing your cool?"

"You could say that."

I smiled.

"That's so unlike you."

He smiled back at me.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

I heard my old apartment door open so I turned around. I saw his holoform standing there. I walked over to him and he motioned me to walk in. I sighed slightly and went in. The place was furnished again.

"Wow. You guys don't give up do you?"

I heard the door shut and lock. _Why did he lock it?_ I turned around to look at him. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed, staring at me. I bit my lower lip. He was sexy in both mech and human forms. This was becoming unfair. I could feel my spark skip a beat when we locked eyes. _I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him…to take a step in that direction wouldn't be wrong…would it?_

"Luna."

His voice was low, like he was attempting to whisper.

"Ratchet told me that he told you truth."

I rolled my eyes. Here I was thinking about kissing him and this is what he brings up. Way to kill my mood.

"Your point?"

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Optimus, I have a right to know what I am. I chose to be an Autobot because I don't agree with my family. I'm not cruel like the Decepticons are. I don't have the spark for that."

He sighed.

"I know."

"So why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Apparently it does or it wouldn't bother you the way it does. The way it has always bothered you."

"So you remember me."

"I remember everything Optimus. I remember how you used to push me away every time we got close."

I walked over to him. I needed to see if he'd still do it. If he'd still push me away.

"I apologize for making you feel that way."

I placed my hands on his arms.

"Prove it."

"That wouldn't be wise."

"So my being a Decepticon does bother you."

He didn't answer me. My spark began to sink. He was pushing me away emotionally. The worst way to be pushed away ever.

"You are unbelievable Prime."

I could feel him flinch slightly.

"Don't be like that."

 _Okay now I'm pissed._

"Like what? Hurt? Offended?"

I walked away from him.

"Tell me I'm not the only one feeling the connection here."

"Connection?"

"Yes connection! The constant pull between us. How every time I walk away from you it takes everything in me to keep from coming back."

"Then why don't you?"

"Excuse me? How am I supposed to come back to a mech that doesn't want me?!"

Optimus glared at me. _Oh shit. I hit a nerve…Good._

"Is that what you think? That I don't want you around? How can you say that?"

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Who was it that refused to meet me when Bee was growing up? Who was it that sent me on missions with anyone but himself? Who was it that would get pissed off when we fought together? Who was it that said I didn't belong here anymore?!"

Tears began to form in my eyes. He walked over to me, his arms still crossed.

"I can't let my guard down around you. You're on my processor every minute of every day. I will not be the reason you offline."

"Pushing me away is your way of protecting me."

"If that's what you wish to call it."

 _I've had enough._ I gave Optimus a right hook to the face. He stumbled for a moment and then glared at me again.

"Luna!"

"How is breaking my spark protecting me?!"

I was crying now. The look of shock on his face tells me more than his words ever could. _He wasn't aware I cared for him. Wonderful._

"Luna…I didn't-"

"Didn't what?! You didn't think that being away from you was hurting me? That your consistent refusal would hurt me? Let me guess…you never gave it a thought that I fused with my spark because I was afraid to lose you…afraid that if I died, I'd never get the chance to tell you that I loved you…"

"Luna."

"Don't. I'm so sick of this pull and push game you have me trapped in. I'm so over it Optimus, I'm not doing it anymore. I'd rather date Jolt or Sideswipe at this point."

He squared his shoulders.

"I'd rather mate with Megatron than allow you to shatter what spark energy I have left."

I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. I tried to yank my arm from him, his grip only tightened as I tried to pry his hand off without looking at him.

"You can't mean that."

"Let me go."

"Tell me don't mean that!"

"Never!"

He yanked me around to face him.

"I need you tell me you would never mate with Megatron."

His eyes were dark. Optimus was beyond pissed off. This looked more like…possessiveness. He needed me to tell him I wouldn't mate with Megatron so he could relax. So he could calm down and act rational again. _Not happening._

"Why? What right do you have to demand this of me?"

I finally yanked my arm away from him. I walked towards the door.

"I'd rather be Megatrons' mate."

I didn't expect what came next. Optimus grabbed my arm and spun me around, grabbing my other arm with his other hand in the process. He pushed me against the door and pinned my hands beside my head. He pressed his body against mine and hissed with anger in my ear.

"You will not mate with that monstrosity."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine."

"I don't belong to you."

He pressed his spark against mine. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan as an indescribable pleasure ran through my body. I could feel our sparks beating together, like they were one and the same.

"You're my mate. Not his."

"Yes, Optimus."

"Now say it."

"Say what?"

He slid his leg between both of mine, using his knee to rub against my heat. I let a small moan escape my lips.

"Say it."

"I would never mate with Megatron."

"Promise it."

"I promise myself to you, Optimus Prime."

His lips pressed against mine. His kiss was hard and fierce. I whimpered a little. My chest was starting to burn. His lips left mine and I whimpered again. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Optimus."

"Hm?"

"Your spark is showing."

"As is yours."

I leaned forward and kissed him this time. He kissed back, pushing me back against the wall. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win when he pressed his spark against mine again. I moaned when the pleasure hit me for the second time. Optimus slid his hands off my wrists and into to my hands, intertwining our fingers together. I dug my nails into the backside of his hands. I whined this time. My chest felt like it was being ripped open. Optimus stepped away from me. I slid down the wall slightly and placed a hand over my spark.

"My chest feels like it's being put through a shredder."

I looked at Optimus, who was running his hand through his hair.

"I should go."

"What? Why?"

His icy blue eyes were darker and they looked…sad?

"Optimus, what's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

My jaw dropped. After what just happened we were back to this? _You have got to be kidding me._ I started to argue with him but he disappeared. I rubbed my chest as the pain subsided. _What just happened?_ I turned around to unlock the door. I walked out of my old apartment to see Optimus had already walked away. He was good at that, walking away. He was speaking with Ratchet who looked at me a few times before shaking his head. I sighed when I noticed a blue Suzuki B-king roll over to me. She transformed to her true self and smiled at me.

"You must be Lunafrost."

I smiled back at her.

"I can't believe you're still alive Chromia."

"That hurts Lulu."

I laughed.

"Still calling me Lulu huh? I almost wish I could hate you."

"We were close friends once. I do hope we can be again."

"You're the only femme from Cybertron I can stand. The only femme I can even relate to. So of course we'll be friends again. I need another femme to talk to."

I smiled a little and she looked concerned.

"You and Optimus are having issues again aren't you?"

I sighed and told her what happened. She rolled her optics and crossed her arms at me.

"What?"

"The two of you are going to kill each other like this."

"What do mean?"

"You are human now Luna. You can't bond with him. You're spark was trying to leave your sparkchamber in order to bond with Primes' spark. Doing this now would only offline you."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you're saying I can't be near him like that?"

"Intimately, no. Your spark will try to bond every time you're together like that seeing as how you basically just promised your sparks to each other."

"I did what?!"

She smack her helm.

"Luna, please tell me you're kidding."

"Uh…"

I couldn't say anything. I was at a loss for words.

"Luna."

I shook my head.

"So, what does this mean exactly?"

Chromia sighed pretty hard.

"I'm starting to understand why Ratchet is frustrated with the two of you."

"Sorry."

"I guess I'll put it this way; you are promised to a Prime. You're engaged to your sparkmate. You can't willingly mate with any other mech."

I sighed a little.

"He knows what he's made me do right?"

"He knows. He may have wanted to do it differently though. In his defense, you did push his buttons."

I looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Luna. You're his sparkmate and he is yours. He literally can't push you away for long. He's already given in to the primal claim, he just doesn't want to hurt you."

I closed my eyes. _I really want to cry right now._

"I want my body back. I don't think my spark can take much more of this."

Chromia placed a servo on my shoulder.

"Ratchet's working on it Lulu, give him time."

I rubbed my forehead. _My head hurts…I should go visit Sam._ I smiled at Chromia.

"I'm going to see Sam. I want to see if he's settled in yet."

She nodded as I walked off. A strange thought ran a crossed my mind. _I wonder if Soundwave has gotten that shard yet._ I smiled as I walked out of the hangar. An alarm had just gone off. _Sounds like he has._ I got on my bike and looked in the mirror. My eyes were no longer blue. They were a deep shade of red, a color that could almost pass for brown. I rubbed my forehead again. I bet headaches were going to be a thing now. I giggled as I looked back into the mirror. My eyes were blue again. _How'd I get to my bike?_ I looked around me and shrugged. I put my helmet on and went to see Sam at Princeton. It was getting dark as I pulled into the parking lot by Sam's dorm. I grabbed the bag with my spare clothes in it and searched for a bathroom. Once I changed into a black tank with a jean jacket, I placed my bag back on my bike and went to Sam's dorm room. I stared at 312 for a moment. _Sounds like he's made friends with his roommate at least._ I knocked on the door and let my hair down out of my ponytail.

"Who is it?"

 _Sam..._

"Pizza delivery."

He opened the door.

"We didn't order any…Luna! Hey!"

Sam opened the door all the way and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and giggled as squeezed me.

"I didn't think you were coming till next week."

"Surprise!"

"Come on in."

He stepped aside so I walked in. A guy with dark wavy hair walked over to me.

"You must be Sam's girlfriend."

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, that would be Mikaela. I'm Luna."

I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Name's Leo. Welcome to our room. Sammy boy has spoken a lot about you. I apologize for my mistake."

I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Leo. I just wanted to pop in and see how Sam was settling in."

Sam walked over to us.

"I'm fine Luna. You didn't have to come all this way just to check up on me."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's my job to worry about you. You're like family to me, I have to worry."

"Hey, seeing as how you came all this way, how about you come to the frat party with us tonight? Sam was going to tag along with me and the boys but I don't see why you couldn't come along as well."

I looked at Sam.

"Ignore him. He's worried about his image here."

"I can see that. However, I'll go. Should be fun right?"

Leo clapped his hands together.

"It's settled then. We'll all go."

I was introduced to two other guys named Sharksky and Fassbinder. I was pretty sure that was not their real names but who was I to argue. It was dark when we headed out to the frat house. Sam wanted to stay a short time seeing as how he had an online chat date with Mikaela. _The long distance thing is already going in the toilet._ I was walking beside Sam when Leo started talking.

"First frat party's the game changer, boys and girl, we're hunting in the wild now. So, get your game faces on."

I giggled as Sam rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I can't stay long. I have a webcam date with my girlfriend."

"That's so cool."

I rolled my eyes at Fassbinder.

"No, it's not."

 _I agree with you Leo. Sam should have just stayed in the room._ We walked in and I parted away from the boys. I grabbed a drink and hid amongst the crowd. After deciding it was way too crowded for me, I made my way towards the door. I was just in time to see big tough guy yell into the crowd.

"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? Huh? There is a car on the lawn!"

 _Bee?_

Sam and I both ran outside. We walked over to Bumblebee who had parked/crashed in the bushes.

"What are you doing?"

Sam was whispering to Bee and I rolled my eyes.

"Houston, we have a problem."

I looked at Bee confused. _Am I about to get wrapped up in a mission already?_

Sam and I asked the same question at the same time.

"What is it?"

"Freshman!"

 _Oh great that guy's out here._

"Yeah?"

Sam turned to the big tough guy and his short lackey.

"That your car in our bushes?"

I got in Bee's backseat while Sam dealt with them.

"No, there's a- there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt."

I giggled as the lackey answered Sam.

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked. Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

I shook my head. This was going nowhere.

"What size shoe do you wear?"

 _Way to make it worse Sam._ I laid down incase things went wrong.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you want? You want-"

"Hold on."

"You wanna try?"

"I'll back it up right now."

That was when I heard Leo.

"You have- woah-ho, you have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you 17 hours."

"This is gonna really change our lives. You have no idea."

I rolled my eyes. I was really getting sick of Leo and I hadn't been around him long. Sam got in so I sat back up and buckled up as someone spoke into the passenger side window.

"I love Camaros."

 _Oh great. Who the hell is this bitch?_

"Ah, no. I can't do this right now, okay?"

"Don't be a wimp."

The girl got in.

"Oh god."

Sam took off. I glared at him from the backseat. I wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't my place. Was it? I nudged Bee and whispered for him to do something. The girl spoke before Sam did.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28."

"Yeah?"

"Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me."

"We shouldn't, uh, stare...I mean, share stories with each other at all."

 _Get a grip Sam._ I nudged Bee's seat again.

"Eh, come on, Sam. Just one ride."

"You cheatinnnn' heart..."

I smiled. Sam beat the radio.

"Don't. Don't!"

"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky-"

I giggled softly. _Good one Bee._

"Is your radio broken?"

She looked slightly pissed.

"No, my concentration is."

I rolled my eyes.

"We're not cheating. Not yet."

Bee moved her seat.

"Is something...wrong...here? Ah!"

Bee threw her into the dash. Even I flinched as Sam freaked out.

"Oh, God! You okay?"

The girl was holding her head.

"Ow."

Sam was freaking out now.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems. A lot..."

Bee was now lubricating on the girl.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!"

I held on as Sam swerved and parked.

"Oh, are you okay? I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!"

The girl was pissed off so she got out and walked off. Sam called out to her.

"I...I'm so sorry!"

Sam looked at Bee. I was laughing hard enough my ribs hurt.

"What're you doing?"

I got out and defended Bee.

"He was saving you from cheating on your girlfriend. Remember her?"

"Yes, Luna. I remember her."

"Good. Now let's dry Bee off and get out of here."

Sam had a towel in the back and we wiped the inside off, drying it as much as possible. Once that was done, we drove off. I fell asleep in the passenger seat and woke up later, early that next morning. We were in a cemetery when we parked. _Why are we here?_ I got out only to see Optimus standing there.

"Huh. You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

Sam had gotten out and walked over to Optimus.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

I went wide eyed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?"

"Who else Sam?"

Optimus walked over to us.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war."

I glared at Sam.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron and Sabertron. Whole generations lost."

I sighed.

"Not to mention all the suffering that those who remain go through."

Sam smiled sadly at me and looked back at Optimus.

"I know, and I...I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am."

I placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We're asking for your help Sam. Is that really so much to ask of you? Someone we call friend?"

Sam sighed and I looked at Optimus. He smiled slightly as Sam walked away.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

He got back into Bee.

"We do. More than you know."

Sam motioned for me to get in too.

"Don't worry Optimus. I'm sure he'll come around."

He sighed heavily.

"You should go."

"Yeah. Later then."

I walked back over Bee and got in beside Sam. We took off and headed back to the college. Sam went to class so I went to see Mikaela. I stopped by her apartment to see if she was there. Her bike was still parked outside so I parked beside it. I knocked on her door a few minutes later. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you. Come on in."

She stepped aside so I walked in.

"Hey 'kaela. I was hoping maybe you'd show me the shop today. You said yesterday that you had to open the shop today."

"Sure. Yeah, I was just getting ready to go actually."

"Awesome. I'll wait here if you still need time."

"Yeah. Give me five minutes and I'll be right back. Make yourself at home. Soda is in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks 'kaela."

She walked off to what I assumed to be her bedroom. Her apartment wasn't small but it wasn't huge by any means. I wondered around the livingroom before looking around the kitchen. I took a soda from the fridge and wandered back to the living room. Mikaela was just picking up her bag as I came through the doorway.

"I'm ready to go if you are."

I nodded.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thanks. Bought it myself."

"I like it."

She smiled as she opened the front door. I followed her to our bikes.

"Hey 'kaela?"

"Hm?"

"How'd your first online date go?"

"It didn't."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled a little.

"It's fine. I'm sure he's just busy getting settled in."

I nodded and put my helmet on. _He's busy alight, busy being a typical guy._ She took off first so I could follow her.

* * *

 **Well now look at that. Split personality much. XD Stay tuned for the next part of Rise of the Fallen. There's a poll on my profile for what I should write next. Take a look and help me decide. :) Comments welcome.**

 ** _~~Leave some love~~_**


	6. Revenge of the Fallen: part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around this far! I am in such a hurry to get this posted as I am super excited for you to read this that I have had zero time to read this through thoroughly. If there are mistakes I apologize in advance. I'll fix them shortly.**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

Once we got to shop she opened it and showed me around. I sat my now open soda on an open space of table. _I'm so going to lose that in here._ There was this mastiff laying down in the shop when we walked in to I walked over to pet him.

"Hi there boy."

I stuck my hand out for him to sniff as Mikaela sat her purse down on the table. She knelt down beside me.

"Hi, Bones! Hi. Hi. Oh you're such a good boy. What a good boy, you are. Hey, Bones. You hungry?"

I giggled as she went to fetch Bones something to eat.

"His name is Bones?"

"It's Bonecrusher actually, but we always call him Bones, don't we boy?"

I smiled.

"Cute name."

Mikaela walked him over to his bowl.

"There you go."

I went over to the leather chair and took a seat on the stool beside it. Mikaela's phone went off and she made an annoyed noise as she pulled it out of her pocket to answer it. _I bet I know who that is._ She answered her phone with an angered tone.

"Yes, Samuel?"

 _I knew it._ She walked over to me and sat in the leather chair.

"I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date."

I rolled my eyes as she looked at me.

"What- you finally hit puberty?"

I giggled with her.

"Yeah she's here. Unlike you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. _I was just there._

"He wants me to put it on speaker."

"Okay?"

Mikaela put her phone on speaker so Sam could talk to the both of us.

"Is it on speaker?"

"I was just there Sam, what's wrong?"

"Okay, so, you guys remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember? Watch it, watch it, watch...No! Okay, remember how I was telling you how, okay, can you stop? Watch the foot! Watch your foot! Mikaela, Luna, okay, my great-great-grandfather went on this Arctic mission, right? And he saw Megatron. Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay. Well, now I'm seeing them, too. Excuse me. I just read a nine hundred and three page astronomy book in thirty two point six seconds. I had a meltdown in the middle of my class. I am seeing symbols ever since I...

Mikaela and I both stood up.

"Since what?"

"Sam?"

"Ever since I touched the Cube splinter. Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine."

"Mik- Mikaela, do not touch it, okay? Don't touch it. That includes you Luna."

"I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is."

I bit my lip.

"I've already touched it and I'm not going crazy."

"Not yet, it's still possible though. Just, do me a favor, don't touch it again."

"Trust me, I won't.'

I tilted my head as I heard a bunch of noise. I looked at Mikaela and nodded in the direction of the noise.

"Hold on."

Mikaela and I walked over to the safe and a tiny robot shrieked and tried to run away from us. I grabbed a pair of tongs and threw them to Mikaela. She used them to grab the little robot by the throat.

"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do? Ah!"

She pinned him on bench in front of us and I grabbed a blowtorch.

"What are you doing here, you little freak?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'."

The little robot looked at me.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

"Not yet."

I torched his optic.

"Aaa! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!"

"You gonna talk now?"

"Ow, ow, ow! I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What knowledge?"

"You got the shard. I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!"

Mikaela pinned the little robot back to the work bench.

"Easy, warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!"

"And I'm your worst nightmare."

I smiled as Mikaela put him in a metal container.

"Ow ow ow. Hey, hey, hey!"

I put the torch down and shut the lid on him. Mikaela walked off and got back on the phone with Sam.

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay? I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam."

She hung up.

"I'm going home to change. Meet me at the college okay?"

I nodded.

"I'll get there just before you."

She nodded and we both left. She locked up and headed home as I headed back to Sam's college. I arrived shortly before Mikaela did. She paid the cab driver as I pulled the metal box out of the trunk with the little robot in it. I led Mikaela up to Sam's room. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Sam?"

She stopped so I leaned around her only to find Sam kissing that girl from last night.

"Mikaela!"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Ex."

Mikaela walked off as she nodded for me to follow her. I closed the door while following her down the hall and I heard Sam call after her.

"Mikaela! Wait! I can explain everyth- uk!"

I grabbed Mikaela's shoulder as there was a crashing noise in Sam's room. Mikaela threw the door open and Leo came running in behind us.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

Sam shrieked like a little girl as Mikaela grabbed the box from me and threw it at Alice. She ducked and it went crashing out the window. _Of course it did._ Sam continued to scream as he got up off the floor. Mikaela and I took off down the hall as Sam closed his dorm room door. We hightailed it over to the library.

"All right, come on."

"She's coming!"

"What the hell Sam?!"

"She's an alien robot! You gotta move."

"This real?

"Just run!"

We bolted into the library and took cover in the study cubicles. Sam was on the end, Mikaela on his right, I was on her right, and Leo was on my right.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

I glared at him.

"Shut up."

I turned my glare towards Sam. Mikaela was pissed. She started giving him hell in a loud whisper.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!"

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen! Both of you listen, I'm a victim!"

"You were a victim? Of what?"

I could hear the doubt in Mikaela's voice.

"Yeah."

I shook my head.

"Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

Mikaela shook her head.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't!"

Mikaela and I spoke in union this time.

"You did!"

"Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like...like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

I made a face as Mikaela shook her head again.

"You're such a little girl!"

"We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

I shook my head and looked at Leo who just shrugged. I looked back at Sam as Mikaela spoke.

"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?"

"I'm not talking to you for ten seconds. You have three seconds left."

"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking."

"What were you gonna say?"

"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over."

Leo took this moment to open his big mouth.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

Sam threw up as Mikaela and I looked at Leo now that were freaked out. She looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site."

A sudden explosion behind us kept him from finishing his answer.

"Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!"

We all bailed over the second floor railing. Sam landed on the lights before they broke and he wound up on the floor.

"Run!"

I ducked under a table beside Sam. He saw Alice and got worried.

"Mikaela!"

Alice shot at us through the bookshelves. Mikaela and Leo covered themselves on the floor while face down so nothing would hurt them. The books exploded over us and on us.

I nudged Sam.

"Go, go, go!"

We crawled under the tables as Alice shot at us. We leaned against the wall in a sitting position as Alice came after us. She shot a hole in the wall and Sam helped Mikaela up as we bailed out of the library through that hole.

"Come on! We gotta move!"

We ran down the library steps and back towards the dorms. We ran by Sam's dorm as Mikaela reminded us of the little robot.

"You've got to get that box!"

Sam grabbed it as Mikaela found an open car.

"This way."

I climbed in behind Mikaela in the driver's seat. Sam got in on the passenger said and Leo got in behind him. The little robot could be heard as Sam passed the box to Leo, who proceeded to hand it to me.

"Hey! Let me out, let me out!"

I rolled my eyes and sat the box between Leo and myself. Mikaela began to hotwire the car as Leo decided to open his big mouth again.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot."

Sam started to freak out.

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!"

I patted Mikaela on the back.

"Mikaela! Come on, come on, come on."

Alice waked over to us and attacked the car. Sam was yelling at Mikaela.

"Drive, drive, drive! Back up the car!"

Alice broke through the windshield with her tongue.

"No! Whoa! Tongue, tongue, tongue!"

"Oh my god! Oh god!"

I rolled my eyes as Mikaela back up the car and drove off. Alice started to pull Sam through the passenger side window.

"Drive, drive- pull, pull-"

I grabbed onto Sam's leg as Mikaela goosed it.

"Kiss this, bitch!"

Mikaela drove the car into a street light pole. Alice slumped over so Mikaela reversed the car. Sam sat down and I leaned back in my seat.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive."

Mikaela ran Alice over and we all checked to make sure she was dead. I shook my head.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details, huh?"

I glared at Leo. _Do you ever stop?_ Sam began to answer him.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- whoa! Whoa!"

A helicopter came out of nowhere and Mikaela swerved to a stop.

"Whoa!"

I shook my head at Leo when a giant arrow claw/hook thing came through the roof of the car. Leo started to freak out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"For the love of Primus, shut up!"

A car collided with ours as we being lifted into the air. Sam fell out of the car."

"Whoaah!"

Mikaela leaned over to try and reach Sam. Leo and I were clinging to the seats for dear life.

"Saaaam!"

Sam was screaming and hanging from the passenger door handle. Mikaela reached out to Sam.

"Sam! Sam!"

Leo leaned out of the window so I held on to his pants.

"Hold on!"

"Pull me up!"

"Hold on!"

We were now over open water. I felt dizzy as we pulled Sam back into the car.

"Sam! Get back in-"

The car tilted nose end down so we all braced ourselves for the incoming impact as we dangled over a building. Leo was freaking out now.

"Whoah! I don't want to die! We're gonna die! Oh my god!"

The car was dropped on a building and we all screamed as it fell. The car crashed through the roof. The airbags went off when the front end hit the floor of the building. The car then fell over on its roof. A sudden saw blade came through the car causing us to scream again as the car was split in two. We were trying to climb out of the car but Leo was still freaking out as Starscream leaned over us.

"Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!

"Fah. Let's see.."

Mikaela and I walked over to Megatron. He stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"So glad you could join us."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Megatron ignored me and looked over at Sam.

"Come here, boy. Mmm...closer."

I rubbed my forehead as Megatron growled. _My head hurts again._ Sam began walking down the stairs to our left.

"Okay, okay."

Megatron looked at me and then back at Sam.

"You remember me, don't you?"

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!"

Megatron grabbed Sam and threw him to the floor.

"Sam!"

Mikaela was getting on my nerves. Sam had landed on a concrete table and Megatron leaned over him so he could pin Sam down.

"Yeah. Yes, yes. It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully."

I walked down the steps and patted Megatron's leg.

"But first, we have some delicate work to do."

Megatron smiled at me as Sam yelled.

"Ah, wait wait wait wait wait!"

I walked over to Sam and smiled.

"We've waited long enough don't you think?"

"Luna?"

Megatron purred as I looked up at him.

"How long will you last my dear?"

"Not long my lord."

He nodded and looked back at Sam.

"How I could snap your limbs off!"

I patted Megatron's arm.

"Another time dearest. Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

The microscope next to me transformed and Doctor took a look at Sam's face before calling for the information extractor. Once it was lubricated I helped Doctor hold Sam's mouth open so it could slide in. Once it was in we waited for it to come out, once it did, Doctor projected the symbols into the air. I smiled

"Cybertronian."

Megatron purred again.

"Oh, there they are."

Sam looked at the projection.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head."

I looked over at Megatron.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source."

Doctor threw the extractor away and eagerly looked up at Megatron.

"We must have ze brain! On ze table! Chop chop!"

Sam looked at me.

"Brain?"

I nodded as Sam looked at Megatron.

"What does he mean by- by my brain?"

Megatron smiled.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need."

"Hold on. I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too."

I rubbed my forehead and looked at Sam as shock ran a crossed my face. _What in the hell is going on here?! When did this happen?!_

"I...think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and...and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!"

Doctor started his saw blade.

"Wait, wait, wai-"

Optimus came crashing down through the roof and Bee came bursting through the side of the building. I grabbed Sam and we Ran for it. Optimus held Megatron and Starscream off while we got out of the building. Optimus followed us.

"Sam! Luna!"

He transformed into his alt mode and we climbed in.

We were driving down a dirt road when I looked behind us.

"Here he comes!"

Optimus transformed into his true form as Megatron caught us. Sam and I were rolling down the hill when Optimus yelled at us.

"Hide, Sam! Keep Luna safe!"

Sam grabbed me and brought me to my feet as Optimus fought Megatron as the rolled down the hill. Sam led me to a few trees where we stopped to watch them fight. Sam looked at me.

"So you're in league with Megatron huh?"

I looked at him confused.

"What? No!"

"Then what happened back there?"

"I have no idea."

We ducked as a tree crashed into the ones we were hiding behind. I looked over at Optimus as Megatron called for his Decepticons. _Oh no._

Starscream landed not far from us.

"Come here, boy. You too Luna."

"Run Sam!"

We ran off with Starscream on our tails.

Optimus took both Starscream and Megatron at once so we could get away. We hid behind a large log when Megatron spoke.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it."

Sam and I ran to another tree line. I looked back at Optimus as Megatron's servo collided with his battle mask. It was knock clean off. My spark skipped a beat as fear overcame me.

"Optimus!"

He got up just for Megatron to shoot him in the chest plates. Sam and I ran for it as Optimus came flying at us. I stared at Optimus as he spat out a tooth. Megatron tried to play the race extinction card.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?"

 _Oh Primus._ I looked at Sam and then back at Optimus.

"Optimus!"

"Up! Get up!"

Optimus got up both of his swords unsheathed.

"You'll never stop at one! I'll take you ALL on!"

Sam and I hid under the roots of the large tree we were beside. Optimus took on all the Decepticons at once, all three of them. I was terrified. Optimus was good, but he was alone.

"Sam! Luna! Where are you?"

Optimus screamed in pain.

"No!"

I clawed at my chest in pain and fear made me lean around the roots to see that Megatron had pierced Optimus through the back and his sword was protruding from Prime's spark chamber.

"You're so weak!"

Tears began to fall down my face.

"No!"

An explosion came from Prime's chest plates and Megatron sat Optimus back on his feet and pulled his sword out of Optimus. _Please no._ Optimus fell to the ground, landing on his left side. Sam stood up as I ran over to Optimus.

"No, Primus no. Get up Optimus. Please get up."

I was on my knees, both hands placed on Prime's face plates.

"I'm sorry Luna…forgive me."

"You can't do this to me…"

I kissed his cheek plate as Sam grabbed me and pulled me away from him.

"Sam, Luna, run. Ru..."

It was then that Optimus went offline. My spark stopped and I froze. My sparkmate died in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Sam practically dragged me over to Bee. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Skidds, Mudflap, and Sideswipe were all there fending off the Decepticons as Sam made me get inside Bee. I pulled my knees to my chest as Bee buckled me in the driver's seat. I cried silently as Bee took us somewhere safe. Skids and Mudflap followed us incase Bee needed backup. Sam got out and walked into the building, Leo following close behind him. Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder when I got out.

"I'm sorry Luna, I know what Optimus meant to you."

I wiped my face off and looked at her.

"My spark has dulled, my life means nothing now, and I'm glitching for unknown reasons. Save your sorrow for someone who deserves it."

I walked away from her. I was leaned against the wall beside Sam when Leo pulled the news up on his phone.

"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out."

Sam was holding his head.

"I'm so sorry Luna…"

"He died doing what he does best, saving everyone but himself. A noble sacrifice I wish he hadn't given."

Leo ran down the stairs behind us steady freaking out.

"They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!"

I walked out of the building. _I don't want to hear him right now. Primus I wish he'd shut up._ Sam followed me so he could get away from Leo but he wasn't having it.

"I just need you to focus for one minute, man."

Sam held up his hand.

"Just stop."

I walked through the broken gate as and turned to see Sam destroying Leo's phone.

"What? They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is..."

"Yo, Le-yo!"

Leo and I both flinched at Mudflap's sudden outburst. Leo made a face at me.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

"That thing has a name you know."

I followed Leo as he walked past Mudflap.

"That's 'cause yous a wuss."

I smiled slightly as Skids hopped off the wall. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

"Ooh, I think he's scared."

I looked at the twins and Skids smiled at his brother.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?"

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

I shook my head as Skids gave his brother a look.

"Not in my trunk."

Leo was mad now.

"Yo, bumper cars."

I glared at Leo.

"Bumper cars? Really?"

"Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Mudflap stuck his tongue out at Leo as Skids rolled his optics.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?"

"Go whine to your boyfriend!"

Leo walked over to Sam and I followed. Leo was still running his big mouth.

"Listen, Sam, Luna, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

Sam got snapped.

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining."

Leo was shocked at Sam walked off again. He looked at me as if to ask if Sam was serious.

"If you want to leave then leave Leo. I'm an autobot too so this is my war and my problem."

He shook his head.

"Fine. Fine. I'm outta here, man."

Leo left and I took a seat next to Mikaela. I lit a fire for us as it got dark and the temperature started to fall. Bee had taken a seat next to me, his servo placed behind my back to comfort me.

Sam came back in that moment and hugged Mikaela when she stood up to comfort him.

"There's nothing that you could have done."

Sam just looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam walked over to Bee and me. Bee placed his arm over his leg and looked at Sam.

"Bee, Luna, if you hate me, I understand."

Bee looked at the ground and turned his head from Sam. The noise Bee made sounded like he was upset but not mad. I stood up as Sam leaned on a broken down Volkswagen. Sam looked at me and then back at Bee.

"I messed up. I'm sorry."

I walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"You're not the only one at fault Sam. I was there too."

Sam returned my hug with one arm. I stood to his right with my left arm still around his waist and his right arm still around my shoulders. Bee looked at me and then at Sam.

"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life, next to my mother. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

I smiled at bee and Sam went to sit in front of Mikaela.

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

I looked at the ground. Bee wrapped his servo around me and brought me to his chest to give me a hug. I returned it and he sat me back down on the ground.

"There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"

I looked at Sam and he shook his head.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in."

I shook my head and Bee got on his servos and knee plates.

"We- we've got to stick together."

I smiled at Bee and then at Sam.

"You're not going to do that."

"Yes, I am."

Sam leaned against Bee and Bee revved his engine and nudged Sam forward.

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!"

Sam looked at me as a sudden realization hit him. He looked at the twins.

"You two."

Skids looked at Sam.

"Mm?"

Mudflap looked at him now as well.

"Huh?"

Sam held up his hands as he spoke.

"Hey, you know the glyphs?"

"Uh..."

"These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

Sam showed the twins the drawing on his arm. I smiled as Skids answered him.

"Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like...that's Cybertronian."

Mudflap made a face.

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there."

Sam looked at me and then back at the twins.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

Skids was shocked.

"Read? Uh-"

He looked at his brother for help. Mudflap shook his helm.

"We...No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

Sam looked at me.

"Can you read it?"

I shook my head.

"I'm from Sabertron. I can't read Cybertronian but I can speak it."

Sam got serious.

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can."

I smiled.

"I'll translate the words once someone translates the symbols."

Sam nodded just as Leo came walking back. Skids was unimpressed.

"Look who came sashaying back."

Neither was Mudflap for that matter.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that."

Leo looked at us.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?"

Mudflap smiled.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy."

The twins started laughing and fist bumped each other. Leo looked at me.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through."

I nodded in agreement and he looked at Sam.

"I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Robo-Warrior."

I was confused.

"Who's Robo-Warrior?"

Leo smiled.

"My rival."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, everyone get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

I put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Why don't we sleep inside Bee. Bee can rest while I drive. Sabertronians hardly ever sleep."

He nodded.

"Okay with you Bee?"

Bee beeped in agreeance and he opened his doors. I got in on the driver's side, Leo in the passenger's side, and Sam and Mikaela in the back. We took off and Bee drove until he was exhausted. Only then did he allow me to take control of the wheel. Bee, Sam, and Mikaela were sound asleep when Leo looked at me.

"So you're one of these alien robots too huh?"

"You're point?"

"You just don't seem like it."

"Why? Because I'm not made of metal or look like a giant robot?"

"Well, yeah."

I sighed.

"We have holoforms; human versions of ourselves that we use to blend in with humans. I fused my spark and my holoform together so I would live to see Optimus and the others again."

"I see. And now?"

"Now what?"

"You obviously cared for this Optimus guy right? He's dead now, so what does that mean for you?"

I sighed. _I don't know what it means for me...but Optimus would not want me to grieve the way I am._ I looked at Leo and then back at the road.

"If the Allspark has given Sam a map to an energon source then I can only pray to Primus that that energon source can bring Optimus back. I won't survive long without my sparkmate."

"Sparkmate?"

I smiled.

"I'm starting to understand why Ratchet has a hard time with me. A sparkmate in human terms means soulmate."

"So a spark, is like, your heart?"

"Precisely."

"I see."

I looked at Leo again. He was staring at me, intently. _I swear he's glaring at me._

"What?"

"What happened to you in the building with the evil robots?"

I sighed pretty hard and looked back at the road.

"I don't really know. I think I glitched."

"So what, you just suddenly became this other evil version of yourself."

"Primus I hope not."

"But that's exactly what I looked like. You were all cozy with that evil bastard and everything, remember?"

I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything Leo, that's the problem. It's like I'm losing time between when I start the glitch and when I end the glitch. Everything in between is black, complete and utter nothingness."

Leo leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I'm sure we'll figure this out, okay? I'm sure Sam will find a way to fix you."

I smiled.

"Thanks Leo, that means a lot."

He leaned closer.

"You know what? You're hot for robot chick."

I pushed him away from me and he chuckled.

"Go to sleep loser."

He threw his hands up.

"Fine, fine. Good night Luna."

"Good night Leo."

He leaned his seat back a bit and dozed off. _If I'm becoming an evil version of myself I could jeopardize the Autobots secrets...I need to speak with Ratchet._ That next morning Bee too over again. We had just gotten into town when everyone was awake enough for Leo to explain how Robo-Warrior could help us.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior? vEverything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. vOne time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your...uh...alien drawings or whatever."

Bee pulled up to what looked like a small meat shop. We got out and Sam grabbed a hat and put it on. We looked at the shop and looked at Leo.

"This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?"

Sam and I nodded as Leo went in.

Simmons: Number forty-two, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here. Cash only. Who's next?

Sam and I walked in with Mikaela. Leo pointed to a man in chef outfit.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

The guy looked at Sam and Mikaela.

"No."

Sam slid his hood off.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!"

Leo pointed at the man,

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?"

I looked at Sam and tilted my head to the side.

"We're old friends."

The guy stood in front of Sam as he got upset.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

A lady suddenly interrupted the conversation.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

A dark skinned man yelled at the guy with the pig.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig."

The guy Sam was talking to, pointed at the dark skinned guy.

"Yakov!"

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out."

Mikaela glared at the guy in front of us.

"You live with your mama?"

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news, alien boy."

The guy pointed at the T.V. behind him and Sam looked at it.

"Yeah, I know."

"And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

The guy pulled his hat off as he walked away from us. Sam followed him.

"Can you give me five seconds? Look, hold on, I need your help."

The guy turned to Sam.

"Reaaaally? You need my help?"

Sam took his hat off.

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

The guy looked interested in what Sam just said.

"You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right."

The guy pointed to the freezer.

"Meat locker, now!"

The guy led us to the back of the meat locker. Sam made a face.

"Dead pigs."

I smiled.

"I'm glad I don't eat meat."

Mikaela was grossed out.

"Yuck."

The guy knelt down to the floor.

"What you're about to see is top secret...Do not tell my mother."

The lifted a hatch to an underground room. He climbed down the ladder and Sam followed.

"Swine flu. Not good."

The guy smiled.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story."

I was the last one down the ladder. The guy was looking around the room.

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols."

Leo went to touch the glass case that held a small robot head in it until the guy wacked his hand.

"Ey! still radioactive. Hands off."

The guy grabbed a file folder and turned to Sam.

"Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

He opened the folder and Sam took it.

"Where did you get these?"

The guy walked over to a filing cabinet and climbed it.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?"

The guy tossed a box to me.

"Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

We were around a table when the guy climbed down. He started slapping photos down while he took the box from me and set up a video.

"China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

Sam nodded at the video.

"Yeah."

The guy pointed at the pictures.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I...was...obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

I smiled at the photos. _These guys were old and they were Primes if I'm not mistaken._

Sam looked at me and then back at the guy.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth."

"On Earth."

"Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

I looked at the guy now.

"The source is before us. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates us. It's before us."

The guy pointed at me.

"Us? What do mean us?"

"My name's Lunafrost. You can call me Luna or Frost I don't care. I'm an Autobot just like they are, only, I'm human now."

The guy held his hand out for me to shake. I took it.

"Name's Simmons, so it comes before them."

We shook hands and let go.

"Correct."

He sighed.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

Simmons chuckled a little. Mikaela looked at me and then back at Simmons.

"Actually, I am."

Mikaela and Sam went out to get the metal box. The came back in and the little robot wanted out.

"Let me out!"

Mikaela grabbed the chain and unlatched the box a bit.

"This is going to be a little bit sad."

Sam walked around the table.

"Open it."

The little robot jumped out and tried to attack us but Mikaela had a hold of the chain.

"Whoa."

The little robot glared at us.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!"

I took the torch out and pointed it at him.

"Hey, behave!"

The little robot threw his hands up.

"Easy!"

Sam was surprised.

"What is it, a Decepticon?"

Mikaela smiled.

"Yeah."

Sam pushed down on the chain.

"And you're training him?"

I giggled and put the torch out as Mikaela looked at Sam.

"I'm trying to."

The robot was pulling on the chain when Simmons spoke.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens...and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua."

The little robot was chewing on the chain before it turned to look at Simmons.

"Huh? Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?"

I smiled at the little robot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your optic, you know, but, if you're a good boy-"

He smiled back at me.

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"-then I'm not gonna torch your other optic. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

Mikaela smiled at the little robot too. He knelt down onto one knee plate and examined the symbols.

"All right. Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys...where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam held up the pictures.

"Is this they?"

The little robot nodded.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

Simmons smiled.

"Show us."

"Yeah."

The little robot put up six green laser dots on the map that was on the wall.

"Closest one's in Washington."

I smiled and patted the little robot on the head.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"What's your name boy?"

"Wheelie. And yours?"

"My name's Lunafrost, but you can call me Luna."

"Luna huh?"

I nodded as he thought my name over. I rubbed my forehead and looked back at Wheelie.

"Your eyes, they changed color. I knew it!"

"Can it you little chunk of tin."

Wheelie pointed at me.

"She's a Decepticon! I knew I remembered you from somewhere."

I growled at him and he growled back.

Simmons grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me.

"I thought she was on our side."

Sam looked at me and I spat in his face. Sam wiped his face off and glared at me.

"So you're the one who's been messing with my friends head."

I smiled.

"Luna has suppressed her evil side for far too long. I awakened when the shard shocked her little fingers."

I fought against Simmons but he kept me subdued.

"What do you want?"

I laughed.

"Prime's dead. I've gotten all I've ever wanted. Now the fallen can take this puny little planet and crush it! Killing all of you worthless little fleshlings with it!"

Wheelie looked at me and I glared at him.

"Megatron will melt you down for all that you're worth."

Wheelie placed a servo on my arm.

"I never knew you were in this much pain…I may have forgotten you for a while there but now that I remember, I can help."

"I don't need your help sparkling! I'll kill you for your betrayal!"

His optic was full of sadness.

Mikaela pulled his chain so he would look at her.

"What's going on with her?"

"It's called sparksplit disease."

Mikaela frowned.

"What's that?"

"It comes from having your sparkmate reject you for a certain amount of time. It's like having a broken heart except your soul is literally split into two different parts. One good, one bad."

Sam looked at Wheelie.

"Like Yin and yang?"

Wheelie nodded and looked back at me.

"I didn't know it had progressed this much."

"Does she know she has it?"

"Doubt it. She won't remember any of this when she wakes up."

"How long will that take?"

"Who knows? Each episode is longer than the last."

"Great."

I smiled when they all looked at me again.

"Done yet?"

Simmons tied my arms behind my back.

"Not yet little missy."

I rolled my eyes.

"I hope Megatron kills you all!"

Simmons looked at Sam.

"Is it okay if I knock her out?"

Sam nodded.

"Don't touch me!"

Simmons hit me on the back of head with something hard and the world suddenly went dark.

* * *

 **Wow. I can't believe poor Luna has contracted Sparksplit disease! I do hope they can bring Optimus back in time to keep Luna from being evil forever. Stay tuned for Revenge of the Fallen part 3 up next! Let me know how I'm doing guys. I appreciate the feedback. :)**

 ** _~~Leave some_** ** _love~~_ Comments welcome.**


	7. Out Like a Light

**Hey guys! I am so very sorry that this is so short but it's all I could manage for now. Between christmas and new years I have like zero time to do any writing. I tried so hard to give you a little something to read. So here ya go!**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

 _Enter Dream State_

 _"Ugh…where am I?"_

 _I opened my eyes to find nothing but darkness. I rubbed my eyes to make sure they were open and felt a slight sadness come over me. My eyes were open and yet all I could see was darkness._

 _"Luna…"_

 _Well that's not creepy at all. A voice coming out of nowhere like that._

 _"Luna?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Come with me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _I began to walk in a random direction. I felt like I was being pulled for some reason. I had no idea where I was going._

 _"Luna…"_

 _Wait a minute. I know that voice._

 _"Come on!"_

 _It's impossible, it can't be her._

 _"Sis! Come on already!"_

 _I stood still._

 _Something isn't right. I can feel it._

 _A dim light appeared in front of me. It was orange in color and bobbed up and down slowly._

 _"Solara? Is that you?"_

 _The light came closer to me._

 _"Don't recognize your own sister? I'm hurt."_

 _I smiled as tears began to form in my optics._

 _"I don't believe it…you're alive?"_

 _The light faded a little and came back._

 _"I wish I were little sister. You are not a sparkling anymore, so I will not lie to you. You are dying at an alarming rate."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You're soul has separated into good and evil."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"A long time ago, our ancestors believed that we were never meant to mate, that were simply meant to breed to continue to our race, but one of ancestors felt that was wrong. She believed that a sparkmate was the only way the future leaders of our race would be able to rule and keep the peace between our world and others like it. Her name was Lunar Time."_

 _I smiled._

 _"I'm named after her right? I remember mother mentioning something about that."_

 _"Lunar Time is our first ancestor. She was mated to Solar Shadow the first mech to join our race. Lunar was so sure that the pull between her and Solar was an unavoidable one, that she developed a virus to split her soul, should he refuse her."_

 _"Why did she do that?"_

 _"Love can be a very powerful thing Luna. Thousands and thousands of years have gone by and we understand it no better now than we did then. Solar pushed and pulled at Lunar's spark till she couldn't take it anymore. The virus was downloaded into her processor where it slowly made its way to her very core. Her spark separated into two halves, one blue and one red. Blue represented the good in her…"_

 _"Like the Autobots?"_

 _"Something like that, and the red represented the bad or evil within her."_

 _"Like the Decepticons?"_

 _"If you wish to look at that way, then yes, like the Decepticons. The virus ate away at her till there was very little good left in her. Solar finally came to terms with his feelings for Lunar and sparkmated with her. Her spark fused with his and virus was erased, the damage repaired, and Lunar was made whole again."_

 _I giggled a little._

 _"Do not be giddy just yet. There was a down side to this happy ending. The virus was erased from her processor and from her spark but this virus had rooted itself into her spark development chamber. The place where her sparkling's spark would grow."_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _"We do not know. All we were ever able to figure out was that the virus would be passed on down our lineage. Only those with sparkmates would suffer its deterioration."_

 _"So I suffer from this virus?"_

 _"Yes little sister."_

 _I sighed._

 _"Optimus is my sparkmate and he's dead."_

 _"Do not lose faith Luna. All is not lost."_

 _I shook my head._

 _"I know Sam has a plan but I feel so lost right now. I don't deserve to be a leader's sparkmate, let alone a leader myself."_

 _The light that was my sister cuddled itself into my chest._

 _"It is in our darkest of moments that the brightest of lights come to show us the way."_

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"I'll find a way to bring Optimus back when I least expect it."_

 _The light floated away from me a bit._

 _"You are learning little sister, be brave. You'll make a good leader one day."_

 _I smiled as she began to dim more._

 _"Solara? What's going on with you?"_

 _"My time is up Luna, my energon has been spent. I saved the last of my energy in the allspark so that I may one day speak to you like this."_

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_

 _"The allspark is gone but it will never be truly gone. We shall meet again in the spark channel. Farewell little one. I shall miss you."_

 _With that, she was gone, her light fading into the darkness around me. I was alone again. So very, very alone._

 _Dream State Complete_

* * *

 **Thanks for staying with me guys. I'll try and get the last part of the movie up here shortly! Let me know how I'm doing. :) I don't know if the story is good or bad if ya'll don't tell me.**

 ** _~~Leave some love~~_**


	8. Revenge of the Fallen: part 3

**Hey guy! Kaos here. I have haven't had a chance to upload an new chapter to any of my stories in a long while. I know this is short, but I do hope you enjoy it. I'll do the best I can to finish the movie before the new year.**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

I awoke with a pounding in my head. My eyes opened slowly as I felt a small servo move my hair away from my face. I groaned as I sat up and made a face when I discovered my hands were tied behind my back. I glared at Wheelie as he ran off.

"She's awake! And mad! So very mad!"

I growled as I got up and ran after him.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, you little traitor!"

I yanked my hands apart, snapping the zip-tie that had previously been around my wrists. Wheelie yelped as he transformed back into his small vehicle mode. I was tackled to ground by Sam where he pinned me down me down the best he could.

"Luna! Luna look me. Remember me? It's Sam, your friend."

I spit in his face only for him to head-butt me in retaliation. I furrowed my brow in pain as Sam came into focus. Sam wiped his face off as I looked around me.

"Um, Sam?"

"What?"

"Where am I and why are you on top of me?"

Sam stared at me for a good long moment before answering me.

"We're at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum in Washington."

I nodded.

"And I was keeping you, evil you, from killing Wheelie over there."

I sighed as he got up, helping me up in the process.

"I'm sorry about all of that. You guys shouldn't have to deal with me like this."

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Wheelie told us what was going on with you. Why didn't you tell us?"

I shook my head.

"I wasn't aware of it myself until a few moments ago. My sister used the last of her energy to explain it. We have to get Optimus back, ASAP."

Sam nodded as the others joined us. Simmons pointed at me in warning and I put my hands in the air.

"I'm good."

"You better be or I'll kill ya."

I rolled my eyes as we started exploring the museum. Wheelie and I were a pair, Leo and Simmons were a pair, and of course Sam and 'kayla were a pair. We split up and started looking at the different planes and ships. Wheelie tugged on my pants and pointed behind him as he transformed into his small vehicle form.

I whistled for the others as I ran after him. He could pretty fast for such a small mech. Sam was the first to reach us as I stopped beside an older fighter jet. Sam smiled as 'kayla and Simmons joined us, Leo was a little slow in getting there though I had no idea why. Simmons had a radiation level machine that was going off the charts apparently.

"You got what I got?"

Sam nodded.

"Blackbird."

Wheelie returned to his bot mode as walked around to the nose of the plane. I could feel the warmth beneath the cool metal. This mech wasn't truly dead, he was tired, and in need of a boost. Wheelie was so excited that he was almost jumping up and down on his peds.

"Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

I looked at Wheelie and then back at the plane.

 _I know this mech. This has to be Jetfire._

I was drawn from my thoughts by Sam.

"You wanna do the honors? Might be a friend of yours."

I smiled and nodded as I took the shard from Sam. I pointed it at the plane and shard went flying into it as if it were being pulled by a strong magnetic force. 'kayla was just under the nose of the plane with it started to shake.

"Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!"

Simmons stared in disbelief.

"Decepticon?"

Leo repeated Simmons.

"Decepticon?"

The plane started to transform as Simmons made us follow him.

"Behind the MiG now!"

I rolled my eyes as I ducked under the transforming plane as Simmons continued to call after me in a hushed tone. I ignored him as I smiled up at the mech who resembled an old man with a cane.

"Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

I giggled quietly as the newly awakened mech stumbled around thinking the other vehicles were just like him, only ignoring everything he said. The others joined me with their hands held up in surrender.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms!"

To his surprise, his head hit a space ship.

"Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

I stared in disbelief as Jetfire turned from us to walk over the doors of the hanger.

"I tell you, this guy did not age well."

I nodded in agreement with Wheelie.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us. Jetfire used to be a good friend of mine."

"I command these doors to open! Fire! I said, fire!"

Jetfire fired a missile towards the door only to have it fire in the wrong direction.

"Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts."

Jetfire rammed the doors open and walked out of the hanger. I ran after him.

"Wait a second!"

Jetfire was a little too busy to listen.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse! Ah!"

I shook my head as the others ran after the both of us/

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane."

"Shut up Simmons! We know!"

It was in that moment that Bee and the twins showed up.

"Right. I'm on a mission."

Jetfire broke the tail wing of a plane as he turned around.

I called after him again as we all stopped.

Jetfire! Wait!"

Everyone else was hollering at him now.

"What do you want?"

He was agitated.

"Look, we just want to talk!"

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer."

He hit the ground with his cane.

"What planet am I on?"

Jetfire turned to us as I spoke.

"Earth."

He leaned over in an attempt to put us at eyelevel with him.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt."

Jetfire stared at me for a moment.

"You seem familiar fleshed one. What is your name?"

"Luna. Lunafrost."

He smiled at me and then frowned.

"Luna, sparkling, tell me, how is your spark?"

I shook my head.

"It has seen better days my friend but I am a sparkling no longer, I will be fine."

"You've changed since last we met. You're softer, weaker."

I glared at him.

"Weak is not in my nature and even in this human form I can still hand you your metal ass so watch how you speak to me, mech."

Jetfire laughed slightly.

"Now there's the femme I remember. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Too long."

I hugged the side of his helm as everyone else just stared at us. I pulled away as Jetfire spoke.

"Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

I placed my hands in my pockets.

"I fear it will never end and it's the Decepticons who currently have the lead."

Jetfire spat in disgust.

"Well, I change sides to the Autobots."

We were all confused, even me.

"What do you mean, change sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision."

I nodded my head and turned to Sam.

"The Decepticons are full of so much negativity. I remember taking in bots of all kinds who wished to escape the cruelty of their leader. Jetfire was one of mechs my mother took in. It's how we first met."

Jetfire shook his head.

"Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

Wheelie looked at me in surprise.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?"

Jetfire nodded.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

I shook my head as Wheelie crawled over to Mikaela and started humping her leg.

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

I looked over at Jetfire as Sam and Mikaela were arguing.

"Remember how you used to carry me around in your servo and I'd pretend I was a plane?"

Jetfire smiled.

"Those were the good old days."

I looked at Sam just as he turned back to Jetfire.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Jetfire was pissed now. He lunged at the group.

"I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!"

I sighed as Wheelie stood beside me.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning. Look at this guy."

I kicked Wheelie a little.

"Shush."

He groaned as Jetfire spoke again.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?

"No."

"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!"

Jetfire farted in that moment and the emergency parachute deployed, pulling him backwards off his peds and onto his backside. We ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww."

Jetfire rolled over onto his side and I patted his servo. Sam pointed at him.

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do."

Sam turned to Leo who was shaking his head.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't."

I glared at Leo as Sam took a knife from Simmons. He began carving the symbols into the ground that were in his head. When he was done, he looked up at Jetfire.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind, him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen?"

Jetfire and I exchanged glances as he got up.

"I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key."

"Wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

I looked up at Jetfire.

"No time to explain."

"Jetfire. Don't you dare! You're too old for this!"

He leaned over us as he started to open a space bridge.

"Hold on, everybody!"

I clung to Sam as everyone clung to each other.

"Stay still or you'll die!"

 _Oh gee, thanks for that Jetfire._

There are no words to describe the following pain I felt when I landed on a rock. If I were fully human, I would be dead right not. I got up slowly and rubbed the backside of my head. I opened my eyes and squinted against the sun.

"Well, that was painful. Jetfire sure has a way of keeping you on your toes…I just hope we're still on the right planet."

"Hey, that freaking hurt!"

"Wheelie?"

"Sam!"

I groaned as I stood up.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!"

I shook my head as I climbed down to where the others were. Jetfire helped me off the rocks behind him as Sam and the others walked up.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt!"

I placed my hand back on my head and winced a little.

"People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard..."

"Oh, shut up Sam. You're making my head hurt."

"You okay?"

I looked at my hand. I wasn't bleeding so that was good news.

"I'm fine. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. My hand's messed up but I'll live"

"Good."

I looked at Jetfire as Mikaela started to patch up Sam's hand.

"You're too old for this shit, Jet! What the hell?"

"I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"When did you...When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we in Egypt, Jetfire?!"

"Don't you two get snippy with me, fleshlings! You were duly informed!"

I punched Jetfire's leg as he sat down.

"I assumed! You said nothing!"

He growled at me and then Sam cut in.

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus?"

I ran my hand down my face as I looked back up at him.

"Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance, of peace of mind?"

Jetfire looked at me.

"You wanna tell 'em or should I?"

I sighed.

"I guess I'll tell them. I only know part of the story though."

He nodded and I looked up at the sky.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors a millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust much like Jetfire here."

Jetfire stood up and parts of him fell off.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

Simmons seemed to have had enough.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

Sam and Leo were confused.

"Destroy suns?"

"You mean blow them up?"

I nodded.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. You see, in the beginning, as I've been told, there were seven Primes, our original leaders, and they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life. That was, until one of them tried to defy this rule, and his name forevermore, was the Fallen."

I turned to Jetfire who nodded and continued the story, complete with a hologram for visual assistant.

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

Mikaela sighed a little.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?"

I shrugged and Jetfire looked at the sky.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

I looked at Sam and then at Jetfire.

"Like Optimus Prime?"

Jetfire looked at us in disbelief.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

I looked at the ground and placed my hand over my spark.

"He sacrificed himself to save Sam and me."

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

I looked up at Jetfire.

"Why don't we use the key?"

Jetfire looked at me, confusion evident in his optics.

"How so?"

"It's an energy source. So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could in fact, somehow, be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life right?"

Jetfire shook his head.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

I looked at Sam and he nodded.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

Jetfire tapped his helm.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway!"

Jetfire shooed us.

"Go now! Go! That was my mission."

I followed everyone down the rocks but stopped to look at Jetfire as Sam passed me.

"It's your mission now, Luna. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

I nodded and followed my friends down and into the desert.

* * *

 **And off they go! Stay tuned to see who get the Matrix of Leadership and to see what happens next. Thank you** **all for sticking with me. Much love to you guys. Let me know what you think!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


End file.
